Inferno: Book II
by LucifersSin
Summary: Deceit. Betrayal. Lies. So many questions left unanswered. Scarlett Rayer was supposed to be living a peaceful life after surviving once more and now, she had the man she loved by her side. But fate was being cruel to her and destiny had something in store for her that may just destroy her altogether. [Dean Ambrose/OC/Seth Rollins] (Book II of Inferno)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

 _"I love you, Seth," Scarlett whispered as she lay in his arms. Her hands were running through his hair and Seth bent his head to press a kiss to her lips, her nude body arching against him; inviting him to her._

 _"I love you so much."_

~oOo~

Seth Rollins trudged back to the locker room where his things were after SmackDown. His body was sore from the ladder spot he'd taken and he growled at anyone who tried to speak to him. He was exhausted. The dream he'd had last night kept haunting him the entire day and he couldn't get his mind off of it. It had felt too real and Seth had woken up with his heart aching. It was the first time in many years that Seth had curled into a ball and hugged the pillow to his chest, trying to get that pain in his chest to decrease. He could still feel her in his arms and it only made his pain double. But he wouldn't cave into temptation. He wouldn't.

Heading straight for the shower, he turned the water to max heat and jumped in, letting the hot water soothe the aching muscles. The heat made him lethargic and he made quick work of the soap and rinsed before climbing out to dress himself quickly. On his way out of the arena, he bumped into Dean, who was surprisingly very calm.

"What's with that expression?" Seth asked. Dean hummed in response but said nothing. Seth watched his best friend walk in front of him and it clicked in his head.

"Damn. Never thought I'd see the day when you'd be more than happy to get back home," Seth said, ignoring the way his heart pinched painfully.

 _Ignore the feelings. Shut them away._ It was the mantra he kept repeating in his head every time his feelings for Scarlett simmered.

"Is it that obvious?" Dean asked. Seth forced out a laugh and thumped his friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. When are you going back then?"

"Tomorrow morning. What about you? When are you heading back home?" Dean asked him as they stuffed their bags into the trunk of their rental.

"I think I'm going to stick around for a bit," Seth shrugged. Dean stopped what he was doing to look at him, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Why don't you come with me?" Dean asked. Seth suppressed the groan with difficulty. It was the one question he didn't want Dean to ask him because his resolve was weak. His heart already ached to see Scarlett but at the same time he didn't want to see her.

"You get back to her. I'm staying back to work on some stuff with Hunter and Steph," he lied. Dean looked at him but accepted his words and climbed into the driver's seat. The drive to the hotel was mostly silent, partly because of Seth's exhaustion and partly because he didn't want Dean to bring up Scarlett right now.

"I'll see you Monday then," Dean said to him before he departed to his room and Seth watched his best friend go with a forlorn look on his face. Seth was having a difficult time looking at Dean without feeling guilty. What kind of best friend was he? Falling in love with Scarlett when he knew he could never have her?

Disgust and guilt seemed to be his partners lately and Seth could do nothing but repeat the words: _Ignore the feelings. Shut them away_ , over and over again. He had no business in meddling in Scarlett and Dean's lives and making it complicated.

"Ugh," he said. Dropping his things in the corner of his room, Seth flopped down on the bed and fell asleep. A familiar face plaguing his dreams and giving him the happiness that he could never have when he was awake.

~oOo~

Dean couldn't sleep. He was waking every hour and checking the clock, waiting for the numbers to read 8:00 AM. Groaning after checking his phone at 3:00 AM, Dean dropped his head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, huffing in annoyance. He'd been checking in with Esme and she'd assured him that Scarlett was resting. But he wouldn't be at ease until he saw her for himself.

 _Which would only be possible if the fucking time moves quicker!_

Dean sat up and leaned against the headboard, reaching for his phone again. He ignored the time (2:05 AM) and open up his messenger. He typed in a message in the box but hesitated before hitting the send button.

"She's probably asleep right now," he muttered to himself. "I'll disturb her if I message her."

Groaning he erased the message he'd written ( _I can't wait to see you._ ) and placed his phone back before he rolled over to stuff his face in the pillow. Lifting his head up after a few seconds, he punched the pillow and lay back down again, shutting his eyes and trying to get some sleep.

The next time he woke, there was very little light streaming in from the small opening in the curtain signifying the break of dawn. His night had been restless and he gave up on trying to sleep for the next few hours, opting to head to the gym to blow off some steam.

When he walked in, he was surprised to find Roman going hard at the punching bag. The Samoan had his headphones on, his dark mane pulled into a low bun, and his face hard with concentration. Dean stared at his best friend and wondered what was causing Roman's body language telling anyone who wanted to approach him to stay away. Deciding to leave him alone as he worked with the punching bag, Dean headed for the treadmill. It was half an hour later that Roman seemed to come out of his little bubble and take off his headphones.

"So who's face was the punching bag acting as?" Dean asked from where he was near the battle rope. Roman whipped around to look at him and Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw the dangerous look on Roman's face before it disappeared.

"Oh. It's you," he said.

"Good morning to you too," Dean said to him as he headed for the weights. Roman followed him to spot, drying himself with the towel. Dean kept a close eye on Roman throughout the rest of his workout, his attitude beginning to annoy him. He was receiving one word answers from Roman every time he asked him anything; he could feel his anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Once he was done with the weights, that was when Dean turned to attack.

"Alright, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean asked, planting himself firmly in front of Roman.

"What do you mean?"

"You're acting like you've got a cactus shoved up your ass," Dean said simply.

"I'm fine. Now get out of the way," Roman responded. He held his ground and fixed the dark haired man with an icy glare. Roman's gaze turned cold and he returned his glare with one of his own.

"Get out of my way, Ambrose," he growled at him.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is."

The two men stood in the middle of the gym glaring at each other, both alpha-males refusing to look away. The tension was rising and Roman's hands fisted by his sides, the sudden urge to hit something was maddening. They would've hit each other had Seth not walked in and announced that Scarlett was in the hospital.

"WHAT?" The two shouted. The two toned man grinned at them in response and shook his head.

"Sorry. It was the only way I could break up the impending war between you two right now," Seth said, chuckling at them; he was rewarded with two nasty glares.

"I should call her though," Dean said, his anger melting away as he felt a twinge of worry. Even though Seth had made up the lie, he should still check in on her.

"And disturb her? Look at the time man. It's almost 7. Let her sleep, you know she needs it," Seth said shaking his head at him.

"Seth's right. If there was any problem, Esme would've called by now," Roman added. Dean looked at Roman and he waved him off.

"I had an argument with my Dad last night, that's all," Roman said to Dean. Although he would say no more, that was all Dean (and Seth) needed to know about his behaviour. They'd often head him arguing with his father on the phone and each time it would leave Roman in a sour mood. But it was the first time that Dean had been convinced and was preparing himself to receive a blow from Roman.

"Must've been a big fight to make him that angry," Seth said so only Dean could hear as Roman headed towards the exit. The two watched him disappear before Dean helped Seth with the weight training.

"I've never seen that expression on his face though," Dean said.

"What expression?"

"When I came in earlier, he had this expression as if he was ready to…well…he looked about ready to kill someone," Dean said. Seth paused as he reached for the bar and his gaze fixed on Dean.

"Dean, this is Roman we're talking about. He'll become a raging monster once he's angry but I doubt he can hurt anyone," Seth told him. Dean shrugged and Seth continued with the weights while he kept a watchful eye. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of that look that he'd seen on Roman's face earlier. He just couldn't.

~oOo~

Dean wasted no time and headed straight up to Scarlett's room as soon as he returned home, calling out a hasty "I'm home!" to announce his arrival. He didn't bother knocking and pushed open the door to her room, only to freeze in his tracks. She was spread across the bed, her face turned towards him but her eyes shut and her breathing even. The light that was streaming in from the window was dancing across her body and making her scars glitter.

He stumbled towards her, tripping over his feet multiple times before falling to his knees next to her. Reaching up, he brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face. Her eyebrows furrowed and she stirred, brown eyes fluttering open to connect with his.

"Why do you always leave me speechless every time I see you?" He asked her softly, his heart beating loudly in his chest. She gasped and shot up, her arms going around his neck tightly. Dean returned her embrace and he pulled her hair out of the way before pressing a kiss to her neck and burying his nose to inhale her scent. She trembled in his arms and he reveled in the feeling of having her close to himself again.

Dean halted when her trembling got worse and he pulled himself away from her quickly to see a panicked look on her face. Tears were pooling in her eyes and she seemed like she wanted to say something, but she kept opening and closing her mouth. Her eyes were wild and her body was shaking uncontrollably.

"Scar?" He asked her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Someone came into the house, Dean."

* * *

 _Welcome back everyone to Book II! And if you're joining us for the first time, then welcome aboard and please make sure you've read Book I so that you can enjoy the full experience!_

 _I hope you're all ready for the road ahead._

 _You know the drill, click that "Review" button and leave me your thoughts! :)_

 _\- K._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

By the time Scarlett had calmed down and narrated the full situation to Dean, night had fallen. He'd felt his blood run cold when she'd shown him the words on the back of her family photo, the words she'd sworn had never been there before. The thought that someone had been inside his home and in this very room twisted his gut. He'd really need to find someone to install some security systems in his house as soon as possible.

Currently, Scarlett was wrapped up in his arms with her head on his chest as they sat quietly, lost in their thoughts. The newfound information was bothering Dean to his wit's end and he was trying his hardest to keep calm. He debated whether or not he should call the cops but he had a feeling that Scarlett didn't want, or need, that extra attention. But he had to do something.

"From now on, you stay in my room with me," he said. Scarlett lifted her head to look up at him and sighed. "I'm leaving for Grand Rapids and I'm bringing you with me."

"But the doct-."

"Fuck whatever the doctor said. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You're not needed back at work so rest in the hotel rooms," he cut across her, his voice had a very sharp edge to it. It left no room for argument and Scarlett settled her head back against his chest. There was a knock at the door and when Dean shouted a 'come in', Esme entered the room carrying a tray.

"I thought you might like to have dinner with Ms. Rayer, Mr. Ambrose," Esme said as she set the tray down on the table near the wall. Scarlett sat up and scooted back to lean against the headboard, taking the plate filled with baked chicken and vegetables from Esme. Dean took his own plate and thanked Esme.

"Thanks for the hard work, Esme. We'll see you tomorrow afternoon," Dean told her.

"Of course. Take care, Ms. Rayer," Esme said before she departed the room. A few minutes later the front door open and shut.

"Dean, you don't think…whoever did this…do you think they'll come back?" Scarlett asked. He set down his plate and reached for hers, filling up her fork, he held it to her lips and waited for her to open her mouth and eat.

"Stop thinking, Scar. I'm here with you and I won't let anyone do anything to you or take you away from me," he told her as he fed her. Dean knew that if he let her eat on her own, she would push the food around her plate. He didn't let her speak until she'd finished everything then finally set her plate down to eat his own dinner.

"Can I?" She asked, hesitantly reaching for his plate. Hiding the pleasure that he felt, Dean let her feed him. But she was methodical and with the way her eyes seemed to be trained on her task, he knew that she was simply trying to get her mind off of things. Dean heaved a sigh and took his plate back. Scarlett asked him what was wrong but he simply ignored her as he finished off his food and set it back on the tray.

"It would be much more pleasing to have my girlfriend feed me rather than someone who is forcing her mind off of things," he replied to her. Dean mentally patted himself on the back when he noticed the alarmed look on her face. She really had no idea just how easily he could read her now that he'd been spending much more time with her.

Maneuvering his way onto his back, he settled down with his head in Scarlett's lap and looked up at her. Silence fell over them as Dean watched her while she played with his hair, lost deep in thought. She'd arrange his hair in one style then ruffle it and repeat the process. It was amusing and strangely comforting to be in this position with her, such familiarity and a sense of peace surrounding them.

Reaching up, he took her hand pressed his fingers to her lips, drawing her attention to him. Scarlett looked at him and smiled softly before she bent down and slanted her lips over his. Her hair fell like a curtain around them, shielding them even within the privacy of her own bedroom. His fingers locked behind her head, keeping her still while he took what she gave him.

Dean reveled in the moments Scarlett took charge and took what she wanted from him. It had always been him initiating any contact with her but slowly, she'd began making the first move and while it was still rare, it was progress. He looked forward to the day she would welcome his touch more freely and even though he tried not to think about it, Dean waited for the day she'd allow him to have her body. He'd treasure every bit of her just like she deserved, he'd worship her just like she'd been made to, and he'd love her just like he'd wanted to.

She pecked his lips a few times before kissing his forehead and just holding onto him. He traced the seams of her lips, marvelling at their softness, before following one of the scars that lead down to her jaw. He'd lost the number of times he'd nipped and teased the skin and his eyes wandered back up to connect with hers.

"What?" Scarlett whispered. Craning his head to kiss her once more, Dean tugged her bottom lip into his mouth and suckled gently before letting go. She trembled against him and soft sighs cascaded from her parted lips when he followed the path his fingers had taken earlier. Finding that spot behind her ear, Dean nibbled at the skin and tightened his grip on her hair slightly when she let out a whimper.

"Fucking hell, you will be the death of me," he said hoarsely. He saw the lust in her eyes that reflected his and knew that he needed to stop before they both got too far ahead of themselves. Threading his fingers with hers, he cradled her hand against his chest and watched her as she resumed playing with his hair. This time, there was a small smile playing at her lips; that was the last image he saw before he was slowly lulled into sleep with her smile and her sparkling eyes.

~oOo~

"Fuck!" Seth groaned as the woman between his legs took his length into her mouth. Fucking hell, the woman was doing just fine, swirling her tongue around the head just like he liked it, keeping the pace slow. This was supposed to feel good, not make him want to retch in disgust. It was pure frustration and Seth just couldn't take it anymore. Growling, he pulled away from her.

"What? What's the matter? I thought you'd like it," she purred, looking up at him. Seth looked at her and cringed, she was kneeling on his bed with her dress almost completely off and staring at him with a coquettish look on her face. What the hell had he been thinking? Going to a bar and picking up a woman that resembled Scarlett? What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Get out," he snapped. Startled, she stood up and reached for him; but Seth turned away from her touch.

"I said get out! This was a mistake," he snapped. An ugly expression came over her face and she scoffed before she fixed herself up. Grabbing her bag, she stormed out of his hotel room, slamming the door shut along the way. Seth sighed and headed for the shower, he hadn't even bothered asking her for her name, had he?

As the water ran down his back, Seth's muscles were tense. Day by day, the stress was getting to him and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Scarlett or Dean (or even both). He remembered the sheer fear he'd felt when he'd heard her screams through the phone and the way his heart had leapt to his throat when he'd seen her battered body. Seth shuddered at the memory and shut the water off. Maybe he just needed to distract himself more, focus on his career; he was the World Heavyweight Champion after all, there was no way he could let his mind wander off.

Seth phone was ringing when he exited the bathroom and he answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Seth?"

Seth froze as his heart fluttered happily, sinking down onto the bed he gripped his phone tightly in his hand.

"Hey," he responded, his voice hoarse and thick with emotion.

"You okay?" Scarlett asked. Damn, he could hear the worry in her voice. He could picture her in his mind, looking at him with that little crease between her brows and the corners of her mouth tilting downwards.

"Yeah. How come you're not asleep yet?" He asked, looking at the clock that read 11:00 PM.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied. Even though she sounded completely normal, Seth couldn't help the worry that began to nag at him.

"You should get some sleep, sweetheart. Use Dean as a pillow," he told her, forcing his voice to sound teasing. The relief that came when he heard her chuckle softly was unimaginable, but it was cut short with her next words.

"Your best friend's using me as a pillow," she replied. His gut twisted as he heard the smile and adoration in her voice and Seth shut his eyes tightly, repeating the mantra in his head.

 _Ignore the feelings. Shut them away._

"That's a good sign that you should be resting too," he told her. She heaved a sigh and Seth opened his eyes.

"What?"

"I wish Roman and you were here," she said in a small voice. The urge to pack up his things and fulfill her wish was maddening and it took everything in him to hold himself back.

"I don't know why but you two have become such an important part of my life. You're the friends I never had and I really enjoy talking to you both," she told him.

 _Friends_.

Seth almost ripped his hair out of his head when he ran a hand through it. Hell, he was used to women flaunting themselves at him. He was used to taking them up on their offers, so it made sense that fate was screwing him over like this. What better way than to have the woman he'd fallen for friend zone him in a way that even he couldn't refute?

"I know," was all he could say.

"Dean wants me with him on the road now so I can-."

"WHAT?" He exclaimed. "You need rest!"

"Right now, a part of me wants to be with him more than anything," she explained and with that, Seth was once again reminded of why he had no say in what she did and didn't do.

"I just want you to be safe," he breathed, then flinched. That had sounded way too obvious, hadn't it?

"That's the one line I've been hearing from the three of you since I was released from the hospital," she said, laughing softly. She went silent for a few seconds and Seth heard rustling on the other side. He heard Dean groan and she shushed him.

"It's okay, just sleep," she said to him. The emotion in her voice was clear; this was a woman who was besotted with her man. An image of himself laying with his head in her lap and opening his eyes to see her smile down at him, telling him to sleep, flashed across Seth's mind and he dismissed it harshly.

"Listen, I love talking to you. You know I do, but uhh, I'm going to have some company in a bit so…," he trailed off.

"Oh!" She gasped and Seth had mentally reprimanded himself for one, not being present to witness her face turn that cute shade of pink when she understood the meaning of his words; and two, for being a lying jackass.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," he promised. She mumbled a hasty goodbye and once he ended the call, Seth flopped onto the bed on his stomach, his face burying into the pillows.

Another day down of keeping his feelings to himself, only the rest of his life to go.

~oOo~

Roman was glad that Seth had interrupted them when he'd had that morning. His mood had been sour and he'd come very close to hitting his best friend. Once again, Roman had been forced to lie that he was arguing with his father. Hell, it wasn't a complete lie considering his father and him hadn't spoken in just over eight years, but everyone knew better than to bring up the subject of family around him. So it was the ultimate excuse for whenever his Boss called him.

Suffice to say, as much as he enjoyed doing what he did, Roman hated the times when he would be delivered news that made him want to tear someone's head off. Considering the man whose head he wanted to tear off was now dead, Roman had resorted to using the punching bag as a replacement. Not only had Punk beaten Scarlett to an inch of her life, but he'd let something slip that until recently, Roman had thought to be completely meaningless.

 _The heart of a father is the masterpiece of nature._

He'd taken those words very lightly but now that he knew _what_ those words meant, Roman realised just how hard he'd have to work to keep Scarlett from finding out the truth. If Punk knew about those words, then it meant there were others who knew about it. The question wasn't who else knew, the question was how long had it been since a target had been painted on Scarlett's back?

Roman had sworn to protect Scarlet, he'd taken an oath to give his life if it meant saving her and he had no intentions of dying anytime soon. Whoever was meddling into this, they'd have hell to pay. There was a reason why his anger was infamous within the company, but only Hunter knew just how bad things could get if Roman let the rage get the best of him.

Right now however, his focus had to be on Scarlett. She'd lost her mother and if there was any hope left in her, he knew that she'd be restless until she got her answers. The problem would be keeping her away from those answers without exposing himself or letting her hurt herself.

"Damn it," Roman hissed, leaning against the rails of the balcony in his room. He needed to talk to Dean and get him to bring her where he could keep an eye on her. She'd just gotten rid of Punk and the late superstar had left one hell of an impression on her with the stunt he pulled. It would be hard to get her mind off of it but he'd do it.

And it would have to start with him making a visit to Vegas and analyzing the situation himself. Things were going to get rough.

* * *

 _Here we have the much awaited Chapter 2. Enjoy and let me know what you thought by leaving me a Review!_

 _Cheers!_

 _\- K._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Scarlett gently unwrapped Dean's arms from around her waist and slipped out of the bed as slowly as she could. Once free, she hobbled to the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up. When she returned, Dean had rolled over onto his stomach and was hugging her pillow close to him. A smile formed on her lips and Scarlett slowly made her way out the door to head to the kitchen.

She stepped down the stairs slowly, not only because of her injuries, but also because her mind was on high alert for any sounds such as footsteps or signs of anyone in the house. She peeked into the kitchen and once she deemed that there really was no one else in the house, Scarlett breathed in relief and stepped into the kitchen. A note was left on the counter from Esme that read:

 _Ms. Rayer, I'll be picking up Vitani on the way back. Please call me to let me know if there are any changes. – Esme._

Scarlett couldn't wait to see her familiar again and even though she'd have little time to spend with her, she was looking forward to it. Setting the note back down, she hobbled around the kitchen to make breakfast. Although her ribs were healing and the bruises were still dark purple, there was nothing that calmed her like cooking did.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing?" His voice interrupted her just as she set a plate stacked with pancakes onto the dining table. Scarlett looked up and was met with Dean's bewildered gaze.

"I made breakfast," she replied simply. His face morphed and he glared at her, quickly ushering her to the chair and making her sit.

"You're supposed to be resting, not prancing around the kitchen making breakfast," he said sharply.

"I'm fine," she offered.

"No, you're not. Christ, what if something had happened? What if you fell and hit your head or something? Why didn't you wake me?" He demanded. Even though he was upset, Scarlett was finding it rather adorable.

"I could have helped you instead of you ju-."

She silenced him with a kiss.

When Scarlett pulled away, he blinked a couple of times and looked at her. She started laughing when a satisfied look came over his face and he piled his plate with pancakes. Breakfast passed in silence thanks to Scarlett's actions and she was trying her hardest not to burst into laughter every time he glanced at her hopefully.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked through her giggles when he pushed his empty plate away and looked at her expectantly. A roguish grin split his face and her laughter was immediately cut short.

"Dean?" She asked cautiously, not liking the mischievous glint in his azure eyes.

The doorbell ringing tore through the air and the atmosphere shifted. Scarlett tensed and Dean's eyes immediately darkened.

"Don't move," he told her, squeezing her shoulder as he brushed past her to get the door. Scarlett knew it was an irrational worry but ever since she'd discovered the writing, she'd just been on edge.

 _Relax. Dean's here, everything will be fine._ She told herself over and over again.

"Babygirl?"

That couldn't be right. She'd know that voice anywhere but what was he-.

"Rome?" Scarlett said perplexed as the big man suddenly appeared in the dining room. He caught her off guard and she simply stared at him when he bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"What are you doing here?" She asked just as Dean returned to the table.

"I came over because Hunter wanted to know when you can return to work," Roman responded. He eyed the remaining pancakes and Scarlett elbowed Dean in the side, who looked at her with a confused gaze.

"Could you please get him a plate?" Scarlett motioned towards Roman.

"He can get it himself," Dean grinned at Roman. The latter chuckled and headed to the kitchen to grab himself a plate. Scarlett turned to Dean to say something but he shut her up (much like she'd done earlier) by planting a kiss on her lips, one that stole all the breath right out of her lungs.

"I should be okay to work by next week," Scarlett said, dazed from the kiss, when Roman returned to the table.

"Not happening. She's going to be coming with us but I'm keeping her locked in the hotel rooms until she's fully healed," Dean interjected firmly. Scarlett could've sworn that she'd seen satisfaction on Roman's face but it was gone instantly. Her eyes narrowed in curiosity but she pushed it away. Maybe she was just being paranoid, there was no way Roman had expected Dean to say that.

~oOo~

"What do you mean he went to Vegas?" Seth boomed when Hunter informed him Roman wouldn't be showing up until the next day.

"I needed someone to ask Scarlett when she was coming back so he offered since he was going to visit her anyway," Hunter shrugged. Seth glared at him and crossed his arms before his chest.

"Hunter, Scarlett's not going to heal in just one week. You saw what those bastards did to her," he snapped. Hunter looked at Seth, his brows knitting together.

"Why are you so worried about her, Seth?"

"She's my friend!"

"So is AJ and she barely made it out alive after she was drugged," Hunter added. Seth fell silent as he found himself backed into a corner. Hunter was watching him oddly and he tried to come up with a good enough explanation.

"AJ's strong, Hunter. She has Randy with her and she's capable of pulling through, bu-."

"Scarlett has Dean," Hunter cut across him simply. Seth's muscles tensed and he refused to look at Hunter, knowing that the moment he looked up, Hunter would easily read his feelings.

"Seth, what's going on with you?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing's going on. I'm just concerned about Scarlett because she's had a rough life," he said softly. Hunter's expression softened and he squeezed Seth's shoulder.

"We all are," he told him. He clapped Seth on the back and then headed past him, telling Seth that there would be a car waiting to take him to the arena where the live event was scheduled to take place. Seth berated himself mentally for being so reckless with his feelings. If he wasn't careful then someone might find out and jeopardize his friendship with Dean and Scarlett.

~oOo~

"We need one soon, man. I can't have people breaking in like this," Dean said to Roman. He'd helped Scarlett back to bed and the two men had settled by the pool while Dean told Roman about everything Scarlett had told him. When the subject of security systems came up, Roman offered to contact a friend of his who worked with a security company to set everything up.

"Yeah. The last thing you want is something like this to become recurring," Roman added. Dean nodded and turned to look out over the pool, the August heat prickling against his skin.

"Dean, Scarlett was sure there was no writing on the photograph up until now, right?" Roman asked. Dean hummed in affirmative and when Roman didn't continue with his thought, he glanced at him.

"Whoever did this, how did they know about Scarlett being here? Only Esme, you, Seth, and I know that."

Dean's heart dropped to his stomach and his body froze as Roman's words washed over him. Amidst the relief at seeing her safe and being with her, he hadn't even thought about that at all. When he'd offered Scarlett to stay at his place, she'd agreed on the condition that nobody knew about her spending time in Vegas so they'd never brought it up. Everyone assumed that she had a temporary place in Chicago.

"I don't like this, Rome," Dean ground out through clenched teeth. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind once and it seemed like it hadn't crossed Scarlett's either. He could forgive her for overlooking it due to her recent trauma but how the fuck did he miss it?

"How soon can you get your friends to install a security system?" He asked.

"I'll call him now," Roman offered.

"Roman, when they're here setting everything up, I'm going to take Scarlett out. You'll be in charge while we're out," Dean explained before Roman had a chance to fish out his phone and make the call.

"I don't want her around to risk anything," he finished. Roman looked at him silently before he sighed and gave a nod.

"I'll give him a call, you go get Scarlett ready."

Dean wasted no time and trudged up the stairs to Scarlett's room. Once again, he didn't bother to knock and stormed inside to find her reading one of the books she'd bought when they'd visited the museum few months ago. She jumped when the door was thrown open and put her book away when she saw him.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're going out," he responded making a beeline towards her.

"I know. It's been three months," she said. It took him a moment to understand and he almost snapped at her when he saw the teasing smile on her face. Dumbfounded, Dean stared at her as she hugged her knees and looked at him.

 _Sarcasm?_

Scarlett chuckled and slowly got to her feet, sweeping past him to get to the closet while he remained frozen. It was the first time he'd heard a joke come from her and Dean was stumped. It was only when he noticed the photo frame on her nightstand did he make a move.

"I'll go get changed," she said to him as she shut the door to the bathroom behind her, leaving Dean standing there with his mouth open to explain the situation. As he heard her humming in the bathroom, he contemplated whether it was worth sharing the newfound information with her.

 _She's clearly in a good mood. Hell, she even made a joke. How can I ruin this for her?_

Deciding to conveniently forget that he even had to share anything with Scarlett, Dean returned to his room to change into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before heading back downstairs.

"He said he's free today so he'll be here in forty minutes," Roman told him once he approached.

"Let me know when they're finished and I'll bring Scarlett back," he said.

"Where are you going to take her?"

"The movies," he answered simply. It was the most convenient way to kill time and the easiest way to get their minds off of things. The cinema would still be playing that Marvel movie he'd heard Seth mention over and over again.

"I'm ready," her voice cut through his thoughts and Dean turned around to see her slowly making her way down the stairs. His eyes widened when he took in what she was wearing and he elbowed Roman sharply in the gut.

She'd dressed in a white maxi dress with full sleeves and a fabulous v-neckline. Considering she wasn't wearing a scarf anymore, the swooping neckline offered ample cleavage. Dean quickly pulled her into his arms when she was close, she sighed in relief as she rested against him, while sending an icy glare towards Roman. The larger man simply turned around and walked to the other room.

"What are yo-."

 _Oh fucking hell. No fucking way._

He made the mistake of looking down and he was rewarded with an exceptional view down the front of her dress as she leaned against him.

 _Why the fuck wasn't she wearing a bra?_

Although he wasn't able to see everything, he saw enough to make his pants feel much smaller than they were and his heart to begin racing. It took everything in him to look away and Dean did the smart thing, he looked straight up towards the ceiling.

"Those stairs take up way too much energy," she breathed.

Oh he was a fucking pervert. His girlfriend was still recovering from her injuries and his body was behaving like a teenager because he accidentally looked down at her shirt. The urge to rush upstairs, grab her scarf, and tie it around her body was strong but he pushed it away. He'd very recently gotten her to remove her scarf and brave the world, if he did that then he might as well just forget ever seeing her without her scarf in public ever again.

"You sure you don't want to change?" He asked, braving to look at her face and concentrating just on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him before looking down at herself.

"It's an old dress, I know. But it's the only one to battle the heat. I could go change if you want me to dress nicer," she said, biting her lip in embarrassment. Dean was mentally hitting himself with a club at his bluntness and to gather his thoughts at seeing her teeth bite down on those lips.

"Fuck. We're leaving," he growled. If she had not been injured, Dean would've dragged her to his car, but he tugged her along as gently as he could and helped her into the SUV before getting into the driver's seat.

"Dean, are you okay?" She asked, reaching over the center console to place a hand on his arm.

"Perfectly fine," he snapped. His arm was burning where she was touching him and Dean was having a very difficult time keeping himself together. Even imagining his boss in a bikini wasn't working this time around thanks to the view he'd just seen moments ago.

"Where are we going?" Scarlett asked, even though she didn't sound as if she believed him.

"Movies," he responded.

The drive felt like it was twelve hours long when in reality it had just been about fifteen minutes. Once the car was parked, Dean helped her out of the passenger seat and together they walked into the theater.

They took a seat in the last row and she hissed in pain when she bumped the armrests against her ribs. Dean threaded his fingers with hers and kissed her fingers, the small contact giving him the slightest of relief.

"Okay?" He asked. She nodded and then fidgeted in the seat for a few seconds before finding a comfortable position and sighing happily.

"So, what's got you on edge?" She asked him quietly. Dean shut his eyes tightly and shook his head. She squeezed his hand and forced him to look at her by placing her other hand on his cheek and turning his head towards her.

"I don't buy that," she said. Groaning, Dean dropped his head into his free hand and rubbed his face. Dean was saved by the lights dimming as the preshow began to roll on the screen. There were four more people in the theater with them: a couple that was sitting far to the corner and two girls sitting near the middle a few rows below them.

She wrapped her hands around his arm and leaned to rest her head against his shoulder as the movie began. Dean kissed the top of her head, keeping his eyes trained well above her head and then focusing on the screen before him.

This would be a long ass movie to sit through.

~oOo~

"I want the best security system and make sure it's accessible by any of us," Roman said as one of their tech experts, Franco, looked around the house.

"Someone really came in to leave a message on a photo?" Franco asked. Roman showed him the photograph in question and the two men looked at the red writing silently.

"Boss won't be happy to hear about this," Franco said.

"No shit, Sherlock. Now get on with it," Roman motioned towards the stuff Franco had brought along with him.

"Does your friend know about this?"

"Dean knows what he needs to know," Roman answered. Franco paused where he was digging in to find his tools and looked up at Roman.

"You're still living the double life, huh? It's not a healthy life, Roman," Franco said, shaking his head sadly, returning to looking through his things.

"I promised Boss I'd watch over Scarlett. Until he doesn't need me, I'm fine with my life," Roman countered. He'd spent too much time in this life and there was no way he was about to turn back now.

"You think the girl's going to find out?" Franco asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know, but we'll have to try our best to make sure she doesn't," Roman said quietly. Even Franco was worried whether or not Scarlett would look into this. The last thing he wanted was for her to bite off more than she could chew.

"She's got his blood running through her veins," Franco reminded him.

And _that_ was what worried everyone.

* * *

 _I have to admit, I feel bad for Dean._

 _Reviews are love! :)_

 _\- K._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Scarlett was bubbling with excitement as she talked animatedly to Dean while they walked back to the car. She was gripping his hand tightly and just spewing out her thoughts about the movie whilst he listened (or pretended to) patiently. She only fell silent once she was seated in the passenger's seat.

"So I take it you liked it?" He asked.

"I loved it!" She responded happily. He grinned at her and then reversed the car out of the parking.

"Are we going home?" Scarlett asked, turning to look out the window.

"Nah, we're going to grab something to eat first," he told her. Scarlett turned her attention back to him and gave him a confused look.

"What about Roman?"

"Scarlett, baby, you do realize we're on our first official date?" He asked her. Scarlett's eyes widened to the size of saucers and she clapped a hand to her mouth. In the three months that they had been together, they'd never officially gone out on a "date". It made sense, didn't it? But why didn't he tell her before?

"How come you didn't tell me before? I would've dressed in something more appropriate," she said, worry edging its way into her. He glanced at her and then chuckled.

"If I'd told you beforehand, you would've made excuses about coming along," he replied. He had a point. She definitely would've been overly conscious about everything and tried to weasel her way out of joining him.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked her. She shrugged and looked around.

"Shall we get pizza?"

"Works for me," she answered.

~oOo~

They ended up going to a mall and grabbing pizzas from the food court simply to avoid the heat. During the time they cleaned off their plates, Scarlett couldn't help but notice how distracted Dean seemed to be. He was barely even looking at her. It was when they were strolling around, looking at the stores, did Scarlett decide to interrogate him.

"You want to tell me what's gotten into you?" She asked as they walked.

"What do you mean?"

"Dean, come on. You're barely looking at me. It's been a while since I've gone on a date, but I don't think they involve a "don't look at your date" clause," she said, looking at him sideways. What was bothering him?

He didn't respond immediately. Instead, he rubbed the back of his neck and heaved a sigh.

"You really want to know?" He asked. She stopped walking and tugged him to the side, fixing her gaze on him (even though he was looking at the store across from them).

"I do. If there is something I can help with, let me. You're always there for me so let me be here for you," she told him. That caught his attention for his blue eyes snapped to her and remained there. A shiver ran up her spine and Scarlett remembered that he had the ability to look at her in a way that made her feel as if she was laid bare to him.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

Dean continued to gaze at her before he flashed her his signature smirk and shook his head.

"Come on. Let's go home. Roman's probably waiting for us," he said, pulling her along with him towards the parking.

"Dean!"

He paid her no heed whatsoever.

It was only when they reached home did he address her again.

"I'll meet you in your room," was all he said before he headed off to find Roman. Scarlett was baffled at his recent behavior but had no choice than to slowly make her way up the staircase and to her room. Trying very hard not to feel too disappointed at the way their "first date" had ended, Scarlett eased down onto the couch near the window of her room. Her thoughts were muddled and the more she tried to figure out what was causing Dean to act this way, the more confused she got.

The door opened and she looked towards Dean as she stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Scarlett stood up as he approached and opened her mouth to ask him to explain what was going on. He didn't let her get that far.

The moment he was close enough, his arm shot out and slipped around her waist, tugging her close as his lips pressed against hers. Her gasp was muffled as his mouth devoured her, seeking entrance past her lips incessantly. When her lips parted, he took the control right out of her hands. His tongue nudged hers into awareness and Scarlett felt her knees weaken from the force of the kiss.

Their kisses had been sweet, but this was hot and demanding. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist while his free hand was gripping her face, refusing to let her move. His presence was exhilarating and Scarlett let herself go, allowing him to draw her further towards himself and letting his aura wrap around her.

Scarlett whimpered when he pulled away, but he only turned her and gently laid her on the bed before covering her with his body and returning his lips to hers. Her hands fisted the material of his shirt and she clung to him desperately.

"You asked me what was wrong with me," he said to her, pulling away ever so slightly.

"You wanted to know, didn't you?" He asked, his voice deeper than usual. Nodding her head seemed to be the answer because Scarlett had no idea what he was referring to. Her mind was clouded with lust and all she wanted was him close to her. She wanted _something_ but she didn't know what.

Dean gripped one of her hands and he guided it down between them. It was only when her palm rested against something hard underneath the stiff material of his jeans did Scarlett's mind clear and her eyes widened. She couldn't help as her gaze shifted and she found his hand covering hers as she cupped him through his jeans.

"D-Dean," she stuttered. Her body was burning.

"Do you have _any idea_ how hard it was to not look at you while you're wearing this _infernal_ thing?" He growled, glaring at the dress she was wearing. Scarlett looked down and immediately realized what the cause of Dean's behavior.

His pulling and moving her around had strained the material of her dress around her bust and the neckline was dipping much lower than usual. She'd skipped on wearing a bra because of the loose fitting of the dress but now she regretted it as the dress strained against her chest, outlining her hard nipples.

"It was pure torture, Scar," he growled. Scarlett yelped in shock when his head swooped down and his mouth enclosed around her cloth covered nipple. Even through the barrier, she felt the heat of his mouth and Scarlett tossed her head back as her back arched off the bed. The action sent a searing pain shooting across her ribs and she cried out in pain.

Her pained scream cut through the lust-filled atmosphere and Scarlett almost wept when Dean tore himself away from her.

" _Fuck!_ I'm sorry, Scar!" He exclaimed. He'd leapt away from her and his eyes were filling with concern, but Scarlett felt annoyance settle within her. Annoyance at her injuries and at him for pulling away. She sat up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him down to kiss him harshly.

"Don't you dare," she groaned against his lips. Dare what? Hell, she didn't even know what she was asking for. She coaxed him to forget about her injuries and to focus on her again, and with little more force, she finally had him responding.

"Please," she begged, having no idea what it was that she was begging for. She needed him to touch her, she needed him to taste her, for the love of all that is holy, she _needed_ him to do anything to her except move away.

His fingers pulled down the sleeve over her shoulder and he gently nipped at the skin on her shoulder. Scarlett spread her legs and welcomed him as he settled between them, his hard length nestling firmly against her heated center and sending a shockwave of ecstasy through her.

"Dean," she whimpered. His lips worked against her skin; nipping, sucking, licking, while his hands slid down and bunched the material of her dress. He pulled the material up, exposing her leg and ran his hands up her bare thigh, gripping it and pulling it around his waist. The action pulled him further against her and Scarlett's fingers dugs into Dean hair, her teeth biting down on her lip to keep from yelling.

Dean cursed before he pulled away from her, earning a cry of protest from her.

" _Fucking hell,_ we can't do this right now," he growled, removing himself from her completely. Cold washed over her as his warmth left her and Scarlett breathed heavily as she watched him run his hands through his hair, his back turned towards her. She gasped for air and part of her wanted to cry at the loss. It took a few seconds before what had happened set in and Scarlett's face bloomed a wonderful shade of scarlet.

She slowly sat up and fixed her dress, her face burning as she felt the wet material of her dress rub against her nipple where his mouth had been moments ago. She'd lost control of her own emotions and her composure had completely dismantled the moment he'd kissed her like that. He'd had some control and pulled away but Scarlett? No, she turned into putty the moment he touched her.

"I know you're not ready. _Fuuuuck_ , I shouldn't have done that," he groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Her heart skipped a beat and she bit her lip from crying out. Even through this whole ordeal, he was taking her into consideration, but he had no idea that she wouldn't have stopped him even if he went the whole way. Scarlett froze as the thought entered her mind.

 _Am I ready for that step?_

If the way her body had reacted and her lack of protest…she clearly was. This was Dean. He wouldn't ever hurt her and Scarlett trusted him with everything she had left in her. Yes. She was ready to take their relationship further.

 _But was he?_

Scarlett looked at his back as he tried to regain his composure. He'd pulled away, hadn't he? He said it was because she wasn't ready but what if it was him that wasn't ready? She'd pulled him back but he'd turned away once again. What if…

"It's because of my scars, right?" She asked in a small voice. Her entire confidence shattered as that one dreaded thought sped into her mind. He whipped around to face her and she looked at him.

"Jesus Christ! No!" He exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Don't even go there, Scar," he warned her.

"Then why did you stop?"

~oOo~

"Then why did you stop?" He groaned and pulled back from her, cupping her face gently as he looked at her. She looked entirely vulnerable as she gazed up at him, her eyes filled with longing. This was why taking things slow was so crucial.

"I want nothing more than to shove you back and take you as hard as I can, but you're special. I want…no…I _need_ our first time together to be perfect," he admitted. He'd just about burst into his pants when he realized that she'd indirectly told him she was ready, but Dean knew he couldn't – he wouldn't – turn into a horny teenager looking for a quick fuck with her.

No. His first time with the woman he loved, _this woman_ , had to be perfect. He'd cherish her and love her slowly, but that would only be possible when she was fully healed and would require some planning.

 _Oh god. He was a fucking sap._

"I told you, didn't I? I'll worship your body when the time comes, but right now, it's not it," he said gently. She didn't look like she believed him and Dean pecked her lips sweetly several times.

"You're still healing, Scar. My pride will not withstand the effects of having to cut everything short because I hurt you," he told her. "I have to take that in consideration."

She seemed to be calming down as he spoke to her and Dean pressed another sweet kiss to her already swollen lips.

He needed his first time with her to be perfect.

~oOo~

To say she was touched was an understatement; she was completely bowled over by his words. She was embarrassed by her own behavior but the more she thought about his words, the more she fell in love with him. He was right.

She wanted her first night with him to be perfect. He was the man she loved after all and he deserved her when she was at her best. Her injuries were a hindrance and Scarlett vowed she'd take extra care of herself so she could get better soon. The sooner she healed, the sooner she'd get to make him her own as she would become his. He'd proven time and time again that she had just as much say in their relationship as he did. Most importantly, every time she felt that cold darkness creeping into her mind, he was there to shield her from the cold fingers of negativity. He was the light in her dark life.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," she said softly. He looked surprised at her words but recovered quickly and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go and change. Do you want to sit in the lounge afterwards?" He asked, standing up. Scarlett nodded and her eyes drifted to the bulge in his pants, her heart skipping several beats as she remembered the hardness of it underneath her palms.

"Do you…do you want me to take care…of that?" She asked, her face burning.

"Holy fucking…," he trailed off and swooped down to kiss her roughly once more, leaving her dazed when he broke away.

"You're going to be the death of me," he growled before he strode out of her room and out of her sight. When she was alone, Scarlett looked around herself then buried her face in her hands, a sudden shyness creeping over her.

Since when had she become so wanton?

Sliding out of bed, Scarlett headed over to stand before the full mirror next to the closet. Her face was flushed, her eyes were sparkling; her lips were swollen from his kisses while her hair was mussed, it was the first time in five years that Scarlett thought she looked beautiful. The effect love had on someone was astounding and Scarlett smiled at herself in the mirror.

She turned side to side and then let out a gasp when she felt the cool fabric against her nipple again. She'd almost forgotten but her dress wouldn't let her. The material was dark from being wet and it stuck out prominently against the entire dress. Her nipples were straining against the fabric and Scarlett wrapped her arms around herself, giggling in both embarrassment and happiness.

He'd called this dress infernal but now there was no way Scarlett would be getting rid of this dress anytime soon.

* * *

 _Reviews are love!_

 _\- K._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is In no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

 _She was waiting for him on the bed, her brown eyes watching him as he approached. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her lips and fell into her embrace as she welcome him. She was a perfect fit in his arms._

 _"I love you," he breathed, looking down into her eyes. "I love you so much."_

 _"I lov-."_

"Seth!"

Seth jerked awake and hit his head against the window of the plane. Rubbing the sore spot, he glared at Randy, who had shaken him awake and had broken him out of his sleep. They were on the flight to Grand Rapids for Monday Night RAW the next day and somewhere along the way, Seth had fallen asleep.

"We're about to land," Randy told him. Seth grunted in response and pulled his seat upright. He was feeling very irritated. Not because Randy had woken him, but because it was the fourth time he'd had this dream. For three nights, Seth had seen Scarlett welcoming him in her dreams and every time she was about to answer his confession, he'd wake up (or be woken up in today's case). She never finished her words and Seth wondered if this was another way of fate telling him that if he couldn't even hear those words in his dreams, he shouldn't even think of hearing them in reality.

Seth rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and repeated the mantra in his head over and over again as the plane began its descent. He'd spent the rest of his week working the live events and trying very hard not to feel envious of Roman and Dean, who had the pleasure of being with Scarlett. He'd interrogated Roman when he'd had the chance about his decision and Roman's response spiked his worry then calmed him. Apparently Dean had called Roman to Vegas since Roman knew one of the guys who worked with home security systems and after the incident with Scarlett's photo, Seth was glad Dean had made the call.

He'd been wanting to hear Scarlett's voice but he never found the courage to ask or call her. Seth hadn't spoken to her since Wednesday evening when she'd called him after Dean had fallen asleep. He ached to hear her voice or to see her but he just didn't know how to ask. Out of guilt, shame, or embarrassment, he didn't know.

~oOo~

Vitani meowed at her and Scarlett kissed her nose before she set her back into the cat carrier. She handed the carrier to Esme and waved a goodbye to her cat once again as Esme headed off to drop her to the pet hotel.

"Cab should be here soon, you ready to head downstairs?" Roman asked, poking his head through the door to her room.

"Yeah, just a sec," Scarlett responded as she placed her wallet into her purse. Once she was done, she turned to grab her suitcase but Roman was way ahead of her.

"Don't even think about it, babygirl," he said.

She'd originally thought that Dean was overprotective of her but now, Scarlett had decided that the next time she got injured, she was only spending time with one of them. The two of them together barely let her lift a finger and it drove her up the wall. Granted that the moment she tried to lift any weight her ribs would protest in agony but that was beside the point. These two wouldn't let her do anything.

"I'm not dying you know," she said to him as she followed him. An arm slung around her shoulder and she turned to look at Dean, who was giving her a half-hearted glare.

"I hear you joke about something like that again and we're going to have a serious problem," he warned her.

"Please stop treating me like I'm dying," she said to him simply. He answered by pulling her close and planting a breath stealing kiss on her lips, in the middle of the stairs.

~oOo~

Scarlett stared at Seth, dumbfounded, as he waved at her then turned around and walked the other way. Judging by the way Dean's eyebrow was raised, he was just as stunned as she was. They'd arrived at the hotel and Seth had shown up in the lobby while they'd gotten their rooms sorted. Instead of rushing towards her and swinging her around in a hug as per usual, he'd simply waved and walked the other way.

"Is it just me or was that weird?" She asked Dean quietly. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and then at Seth's retreating back. He shrugged and slung an arm around her shoulder, drawing her into his side.

"Don't know, don't care. Right now, I need to get this beautiful woman up to our room," he grinned roguishly at her. It was her turn to raise her eyebrow and he pressed their foreheads together.

"Want me to carry you up to our room?"

"Don't even think about it," she breathed back at him. It earned her a deep chuckle and she tried to hide her grin as they made their way up to their room. Dean scooped her up into his arms the moment they entered the room and her arms locked around his neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at him, a hint of a smile on her lips. He winked at her and carried her over to the bed.

"Making sure you're comfortable," he replied simply. He placed a knee on the bed and bent down to lay her down, pressing his lips to her forehead. He'd been doing that a lot since they'd left home and Scarlett preened under the attention, knowing that he was happy she wasn't hiding behind her scarf anymore. It still surprised her how proud she felt every time she made him happy.

"I have to go meet Hunter and Steph about tomorrow night's show. Will you be okay?" He inquired. She nodded and he placed a few pillows behind her back as she leaned back.

"If you see Seth, would you send him here?" She asked him. He replied in affirmative and left the room. Scarlett reached for the remote and flicked the TV on, flipping through the channels to find something to watch.

She was watching a cooking show when a knock came at her door and she looked up as Seth slowly made his way in. Scarlett smiled brightly at him and scooted over, beckoning him towards her.

"Hey you," she said. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"No," he answered a tad too quickly causing her smile to falter. She tried not to let it bother her too much when he chose to head over to the couch rather than come sit next to her, like she'd thought he would.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," he answered abruptly. Silence fell over them and Scarlett stared at him shamelessly. Not once did he turn to look at her and she was completely baffled by his sudden change in behavior.

"Alright, that's it. You, get over here," she said, finally having enough of it. When he didn't move, Scarlett slid out of bed to stand up. She moved towards him but her leg got caught by the edge of the bed and she stumbled, the quick action to steady herself sent a searing pain up her ribs and she cried out.

"Scar!"

He was by her side within seconds, an arm around her waist protectively. She struggled to breath as her ribs throbbed but Seth kept her steady, letting her lean against him. It took a few moments and as the pain slowly subsided, she took in a few gulps of air and he helped her back onto the bed. This time, he didn't move away from her.

"What's gotten into you?" Scarlett asked.

"Nothing. It's just some work stuff," he answered, sighing heavily. Scarlett looked at him and felt a strong urge to hug him…so she did. Seth was a complete sweetheart and seeing him look so stressed out made her feel stressed. Between the three of them, Seth was the one that took her thoughts into consideration. The other two were protective dummies but he was the care bear. His friendship was the best thing in her life and Scarlett wanted to cherish every moment of it; hence why seeing him behave so coldly annoyed her.

"Next time you have a problem at work, don't you dare take your anger out on me," she warned him. He chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.

"I won't," he promised.

"Good."

A comfortable silence fell over them while they watched the woman on the television put together a magnificent three tiered cake. He had his arm slung around her shoulder and her arms were wrapped around his waist with her head nestled against his chest. It was a position she often found herself in with Dean but it was the first time she was in this casual yet somehow intimate embrace with Seth. It felt odd.

He was leaner than Dean, his muscles much harder, and he had a different scent to him. Dean always had a hint of leather hanging around him, but Seth, on the other hand, had a woody scent. She gave an experimental sniff and scrunched her nose in thought. Sandalwood. It was strange how both scents were oddly comforting.

"What are you sniffing me for?" He asked, his chest rumbling as he chuckled. Scarlet's face bloomed a nice shade of pink and she bent her head to hide from view.

 _I can't believe he noticed,_ she thought in mortification. It earned her a laugh from him and she ignored him altogether, returning her focus on the screen. When her eyes drooped shut she had no idea.

~oOo~

When the ads began to roll, Seth looked down and was momentarily surprised when he noticed she'd fallen asleep. He gently pried her arms away from his waist and cradled her body to slowly shift her into a more comfortable position. Once her head was on the pillow, Seth let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and took a look at her.

He'd acted like a prick because he had gotten scared of his own reaction when he saw her walk in with Dean (and Roman). He'd wanted to run to her, take her into his arms, and kiss her soundly. It was only when he saw Dean grinning at him did Seth remember why he would never be allowed to do that. His best friend was finally happy and there was no way he'd take that away from him.

Seth brushed a loose strand of hair out her face so he could see her face clearly. He'd run into Dean when he'd been walking out of Hunter and Steph's suite. Dean had given him a hug and clapped him on the back, telling him he was glad to see him. He'd told Seth that Scarlett had wanted to see him and then gave him a stern look asking him if he was avoiding her. Seth had denied it and laughed it off, telling Dean he'd go see Scarlett immediately. Dean ended up handing him the spare room key and Seth was planning to just ignore it, but his own heart was meddling and his body had carried him to her room.

Hearing her scream in pain and then realizing that she'd gotten up to come to him had made him feel like a totally jackass. The woman had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. He'd do anything for her and she'd asked him to never act like a dick to her again. Oh no, he would never ignore her like he had today. His own mind wouldn't allow it anymore, not when she'd been wrapped so comfortably around him.

Her face scrunched up and Seth almost laughed at how adorable she looked while she slept. A few seconds later, she relaxed and let out a soft sigh before she stirred. He thought she was waking up but she simply scratched her nose and remained asleep. He tried hard, _very hard_ , not to look but his gaze slid down to her lips and Seth had a brief thought of what it would feel like to kiss her. He'd done it in his dreams several times, would it feel the same?

He ran a finger over her lips, eyes widening when her lips parted. They felt so soft to the touch, it would be a sin to not let that softness touch his own. He leaned close to her and slowly inched closer to her lips. She let out a soft hum and turned her head slightly, giving him better access.

"Dean," she muttered softly.

Seth whipped away from her as if he'd been burnt and stared at her, breathing heavily. The name had slipped past her lips in her sleep and Seth realized what he'd been about to do. Horrified, he stepped away from her and the bed. Even in her sleep she sought for Dean and he, being the sick bastard he is, had almost taken advantage of her. What kind of a twisted man was he?

Blindly, Seth scrambled out of her room wanting to put as much distance between himself and her as he could at that moment. He slammed the door to his room shut and leaned against it, before sliding down and grabbing his head.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He groaned, ignoring the way his heart was crumbling into pieces.

~oOo~

Dean entered his room and he was awarded with the sight of his girlfriend fast asleep. Her face was contorted and Dean knew exactly what was coming, so he made his way over to her moments after the first groan escaped her. The meeting with Steph and Hunter had run longer than expected but he was glad he'd made it back in time. Her nightmares were becoming a custom and Dean knew he needed to approach the topic with her. She let out another groan and he ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm here," he said to her, repeating it a few more times. She calmed down and her eyes cracked open after a few minutes.

"Dean?" She said, her voice laden with sleep.

"I'm right here," he assured her. Scarlett blinked slowly then fisted the material of his shirt.

"Take it off," she said sleepily, tugging at the shirt. Hiding his amusement, he pulled the shirt over his head and kicked off his shoes, sliding into bed when she made space for him. Immediately, she wrapped herself around him. Her head resting on his bare chest, her arm wrapped around his waist, and her legs tangling with his. She inhaled deeply and Dean raised an eyebrow when he noticed a soft smile on her face.

"Leather," she muttered before her eye fell shut and her breathing evened out. He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before reaching over and shutting the lights off. A small nap before dinner wouldn't hurt anyone.

~oOo~

Dean woke up the feeling of fingers running across his abs and he chose not to let her know he was awake. It was the best part of his day when she touched him so freely. She ran a finger down his chest and Dean fought a smile when she turned her head to press a chaste kiss against his sternum. She lightly feathered over his abs before her fingers (and Dean's heart) halted at the waistbands of his jeans.

He noticed the way her breathing changed and her finger shook as she touched his jeans. Instead of the button, she looped a finger through the belt loop and let out a tiny squeak, burying her face into his chest tightly. Thankful she hadn't gone further, Dean heaved a sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hi," she said, not lifting her head from his chest. Dean was willing to bet his career that she was refusing to look at him because there was a blush staining her cheeks. To test his theory, Dean rolled her over and gave a silent whoop of triumph when he saw the pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Just what exactly were you doing?" He asked, grinning devilishly at her when her eyes widened and her blush deepened.

"You could've said something if you were awake," she said to him.

"And miss this look on your face? Never."

She turned her face away from him and Dean chuckled.

"Once you're healed, I promise you can do whatever you want to me," he said. Her gaze snapped to him and she gave him an incredulous look.

"But right now, we really need to get some dinner," he added simply, rolling off of her and climbing out of bed, leaving her still laying on her back staring up at the ceiling.

~oOo~

"Uff!"

"Sorry!" AJ exclaimed, immediately pulling away from Scarlett after she'd attacked her with a hug. Dean wrapped his arms around her as she struggled to catch her breath, wincing as her ribs throbbed from the force of AJ's hug.

"I-It's alright," she breathed. No she wasn't. She was in a lot of pain but AJ already looked guilty and she didn't want to further add more guilt.

"You guys go ahead and find a table, we'll be in soon," Dean said, nodding to the others. Once they were gone, he'd turned his attention completely to her and Scarlett was still struggling to breathe.

"Slowly," he told her, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back. She was thankful when he guided her, breathing in and out slowly. Having her breathing under control, they moved towards the dining room before Scarlett promptly halted.

"What happened? Does it still hurt?" He asked, surveying her head to toe. Scarlett shook her head in denial and instead fisted the material of his shirt, glancing at the doors to the dining hall. She was hesitant to go through. It was the first time her colleagues would be seeing her without her scarf and she was weary of the reaction she would receive.

"I don't know if I can do this," she said to him miserably. She heard a soft chuckle and looked up at him to see him smiling warmly at her.

"We can go back and eat upstairs, or you can face your fears and have dinner with everyone," he told her. Scarlett looked at him and shuffled closer to him.

"That's not a fair choice, you know," she mumbled at him, refusing to meet his eyes. She would never say no to have dinner with him, just the two of them, but she also wanted to enjoy dinner with Roman, Seth, and everyone else.

"Nonetheless it's a choice you'll have to make," Dean responded. He cupped her cheek and drew her in for a sweet kiss, one that gave her confidence and strength. No wonder she was in love with this man. She threaded her fingers through his and then looked towards the dining hall, a determined look on her face.

"Let's go eat," she said, her voice quivered a bit but he seemed not to have noticed (or if he had, he didn't say anything). Her nerves were weak and there was a war raging between her mind and heart, a war that only got louder as she stepped closer to the open doors of the dining hall. A gentle squeeze from him told her he was there with her and Scarlett took a deep breath before squaring her shoulders. A look of determination crossed her face and she began walking.

* * *

 _Once exams ended, I packed up and left for a much needed vacation that lasted just about 3 months. 3 months of pure bliss, relaxation, and rejuvenation. I feel so much better and happier than before and I'm back to pick up where we left off! As always let me know your thoughts as I love hearing from you!_

 _\- K._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is In no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

He knew he was smiling as they entered the dining hall together and he also knew that the woman beside him was trying her level best to not let her emotions get the best of her. The way she was gripping his hand so tightly was only a confirmation. The reaction was similar. Few people looked up and threw them a smile, few stared before looking away, while others went on about their own business.

Dean knew that while he was used to be stared at, Scarlett wasn't. She was one that blended into the shadows, he remembered the first time he met her all those months ago. She'd disappeared before he was even able to ask her anything; something that had surprised him. She wasn't used to the limelight like he was and thus he understood perfectly well why she was so rigid next to him. Not only that but she had yet to find the confidence to accept herself, something he'd noticed her struggling with since they'd gotten together.

"Dean," she whispered, huddling closer to him. He glanced down at Scarlett and smiled before he led her to where Seth and Roman were sitting, already started on their dinner. Scarlett dropped down into a seat next to Seth while he took the seat next to her. He reached for her and tucked her hair behind her ear, those chocolate pools turning to him with panic evident.

"You're doing great, let's go get some food," he encouraged her. She almost looked like she was ready to decline but he held her chin gently but firmly and smiled at her, the familiar blue boring into her eyes. Scarlett looked at him in silence, her gaze intent and slowly, Dean began to see the fire of determination coming back. With a stiff nod, she stood up with him and together they walked to the buffet table.

"Please don't make everyone lose their appetite, it's just not healthy," Nikki's snide remark made her freeze and Dean shut his eyes as his temper flared. Opening them, he looked at the brunette who was sashaying off with a plate with her twin by her side and joined Summer and Renee at their table.

"I don't think I'm hungry," she said softly. Dean's gaze snapped towards her and he turned to face her.

"You need your strength," was all he said before he guided her along the buffet with a firm hand on her back and made sure her plate was piled with food to his satisfaction. Once they returned to their table, Roman and Seth did an excellent job of distracting her by goofing off and bantering. Under his watchful eye, she consumed everything he'd served onto her plate.

"To be fair though, I think we should at least bring Scarlett to the shows," Seth said with a hopeful look on his face as he looked at Dean. He looked at Seth then shook his head in denial.

"No. She needs rest. The shows can get hectic as it is and I won't be with her throughout it all," he responded, eyes shifting towards the table where Renee and Summer were piercing them with their angry stares. The girl next to him froze and he slipped a hand around her waist, rubbing his thumb over her hipbone.

"Put her out in the crowd, first row behind the hard camera. We'll send Don with her," Seth argued back.

"Why are you so hell bent on making her attend the show?"

"I want her to watch m-us," he said. He noticed the slip up and raised a curious eyebrow but could also feel the tension radiating off Scarlett, so he let it go and continue to rub her skin, hoping she would be soothed.

"I…I'd like that," she said softly, speaking up for the first time since they'd entered the dining hall. The three of them looked at her and Dean didn't need to look at them to know that they were all sporting wide grins.

"Really?" Seth asked, beating Dean with his enthusiastic question. Scarlett nodded and she looked at him, his heart twisting when he noticed she appeared to be waiting for him to decline. It almost made him smile with the way she thought he was too protective of her. He nodded and he finally saw her smile, her shoulders easing and her body relaxing slowly.

"I'll have Don be in charge whenever one of us isn't around," Dean added, fishing his phone out to send word to his trusted bodyguard. His attention was split between Scarlett and his phone and he couldn't help but notice how she kept fidgeting restlessly. Sighing, he stood up and held his hand out to her.

"Come on, it's time we get you back into bed," he said, knowing she was growing wary of the few stared being sent her way. They'd spent about an hour in the dining hall and for the first time since she'd left her scarf off, it was enough.

There was a soft moan of pain as they stepped into the elevator and Dean's senses went on red alert as he swept her into his arms and inspected every inch of her.

"What? What's going on? Where does it hurt? Do you need the doctor? Should I call 911?"

"Relax," she said to him, her hand shifting to rest above his heart. The slight contact was enough to lay off the questions but not enough to stop him from scrutinizing her.

"My ribs are sore but nothing serious," she explained and Dean shifted as he released a breath. He guided her to their room and helped her into bed, tucking her in and kneeling on the floor next to her as she rolled onto her side.

"You worry too much," she said softly. He scoffed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, the chocolate pools of her eyes warming him up to his core.

"I don't worry enough," he replied, running a hand through his own hair as he heaved a sigh. The soft chuckle from her had him looking up at her just as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips gently. It was newfound courage from her that made him so joyous, the times where she took the first step towards him. Her confidence was slowly increasing and Dean wanted nothing more than to plaster the goofiest grin he could muster on his face. The kiss ended much too quickly for his liking and he ducked his head forward again only to meet her fingertips as she placed them over his lips.

"What?"

"I think it's about time we get into bed," she said, chuckling when he huffed in annoyance.

~oOo~

The next day, Scarlett woke up to the sound of the door banging open and a thundering of footsteps. Naturally, she did what anyone would do when they'd be woken in such a way. She screamed. But before the sound could leave her mouth, a strong hand went over her mouth and her body was pinned to the bed by a larger one. Heart hammering, she looked into the face of…Seth Rollins?

"WE'RE GOING TO EUROPE!" He exclaimed, the excitement clearly visible on his face and Scarlett finally calmed down, her heart still racing from the unexpected visit. Her hand reached out to her side and she was met with the warm back of the man she loved as he was rolled over onto his stomach fast asleep. She glanced at Seth and spotted Roman shuffling towards the couch and kicking his feet up onto the table after he took a seat.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," she breathed and Seth grinned at her sheepishly before he clambered off of her and Scarlett took a few fresh gulps of air to calm herself. An arm went about her waist and she looked to her side to find Dean shifting over to his side.

"He always gets excited like this when we go to Europe," he said, his voice was gravelly and still laden with sleep, which made her reach out and run a hand through his hair.

"The Europe tour is great, we get to meet the fans who are so passionate over there," Seth explained as he sat at the edge of the bed, his hand resting against her ankle over the blanket.

Scarlett gently pulled herself free from Dean's grasp and from Seth's hold on her ankle before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing up. The covers slipped from her body and she heard a growl escape from Dean, a sound that startled her. She looked over her shoulder to find Dean glaring at her, Seth staring, and Roman trying his best to not glance her way. It took her a moment to realize the cause and when she did, Scarlett gasped and grabbed a robe to cover herself up. Since she'd started sharing a room with Dean, Scarlett had become more comfortable with herself when it came to just the two of them in the room, especially since she'd found out Dean had a…fascination with lace and silk. Her choice of nightwear was meant to be between Dean and her but alas, it was not meant to be kept between them.

"Scar, bathroom. Now," was all she heard from Dean and she was scurrying off towards the bathroom, grabbing a pair of jeans and t-shirt along the way as her face burned with mortification. One the door was shut behind her, Scarlett leaned against it and ran a hand through her hair before thumping her chest to calm herself. How on earth was she supposed to look at Seth and Roman in the eyes ever again?

All she needed was to glance up into the mirror after taking her robe off to remember that she should be downright ashamed of herself. The golden silk slip did nothing to hide the scars that marred her body and Scarlett realized that the two men in the room probably hadn't looked at her with a shred of desire but rather disgust. The way Seth had stared and the manner in which Roman tried his level best to not look at her only confirmed her suspicions. Mortified, disgusted, and upset, Scarlett headed towards the shower. What a stupid thing to think, she had Dean and she knew he didn't mind them so she'd just have to remember to never let Seth and Roman see any more than they needed to of herself.

~oOo~

Seth felt his mouth go dry when the covers slipped off and he found himself staring at her figure adorned in a golden silk slip that clung to her frame. Did he notice the scars that decorated her skin? Sure he did but he also couldn't help but note the way the silk molded against her skin, outlining her stomach and… _holy fucking God_.

"Scarlett, bathroom. Now."

Dean's growling words cut right through the desire that was building and just like that it evaded him completely as he tore his gaze from her body and fished out his cellphone from his pocket. At least Roman had the television to keep his eyes on.

 _She's not yours. Ignore the feelings. Shut them away._ He repeated diligently in his head over and over again as Dean too climbed out of bed. Seth had to remember this was his best friend's girlfriend. He had no right to ogle her the way he had been doing.

"Don't give her a hard time. I know she has scars but I don't want to change a single thing about her," Dean said as he heaved a sigh and Seth looked at him, momentarily confused before realization dawned on him.

"Fuck no, Dean. The scars were the last thing I saw!" Seth flinched at his own words and he noticed the way Roman and Dean's heads turned sharply towards him.

"She's the kindest person I've ever met and one hell of a cook. I want you to be happy, man. I won't let you change a single thing about her either because I know…I know how happy she makes you," he continued, trying to cover up his stumble, the last words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He felt Roman's gaze boring into his while Dean visibly relaxed and nodded.

"Thank you. Pretend like you never saw anything because if I know her as well as I think I do, I know she's in there right now thinking that you two are disgusted by her," he said. Finally, Roman's gaze shifted from Seth to Dean and the latter breathed a sigh of relief surreptitiously.

"With the shit we've seen, scars are the least of our fears," Roman said, his voice held a note of nonchalance and he waved Dean off.

"Besides, it's not like the two of us stared at her shamelessly. We know what you two feel for each other and we respect that."

If Roman's intent was to make Seth feel like even bigger of a douchebag than he felt he was, it was working. _We respect that._ The words made him want to claw at his face and bang his head against the wall. Hell, he had to keep his emotions in check. He couldn't do this to his best friend. Ever.

"Did Stephanie tell you when and for how long we'll be in Europe for?" Dean asked and Seth almost wanted to kiss the guy for changing the subject so flawlessly.

~oOo~

"I'm supposed to leave her alone for three weeks?" Roman boomed, barging into Hunter's office with a frustrated look on his face. The COO looked up from whatever it was he was reading and then nodded as he understood the question.

"You're still a part of this company regardless of your…other activities," Hunter responded.

"Hunter. She's still recuperating from being kidnapped by Punk, she's in pain once the medicine wears off thanks to her ribs, and she's been on edge since the photo incident. Do you really expect me to g-."

"Yes, I do expect you to come with us. _All three_ of you. As for her safety, did you not assure me that Franco had the entire place under surveillance?" He asked.

"Yes, but-."

"Did you not assure me that everyone that comes to the house has had several background checks done?"

"Yes, but-."

"Did you forget who she really is?"

There was no response as Roman pondered his words, a stony expression on his, and the muscle in his jaw ticking in annoyance. Hunter threaded his fingers together and looked at Roman with a solemn expression.

"Roman. Dean tried to put up a fight with us already when Stephanie and I refused that she couldn't come along so please don't waste your breath," Hunter said. "Dean agree he'll drop her to Vegas next week before he'll meet us in Paris for the meet and greet."

"Is there nothing you can do?"

"I'm afraid not. The company does not need chefs to be travelling with them to every city they go internationally. She'll have to remain behind for the three weeks we spend in Europe."

Roman wasn't liking it at all. He didn't like the thought of leaving her alone one bit and he knew he'd have to give Franco a pep talk and a case of beer to keep her secure. Not only would Dean kill everyone that tried to hurt her, but there was also someone else whose rage was to be avoided at all costs. Those three weeks in Europe would be difficult.

And Roman had a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

 _And voila! Scarlett made the leap into stepping into a room full of people she knew and worked with without her scarf! I sense a change in the weather. A small separation coming up between Scarlett and Dean that will change everyone's lives. Plus, Roman and Seth got to see a bit more of Scarlett than they'd expected to see. So, your thoughts are always appreciated so let me know! Also! Recommend me some good KDramas to watch. I hooked!_

 _Cheers!_

 _\- K._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is In no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Scarlett was silent as she debated her options. She could spend three weeks with AJ and Randy in Chicago or she could spend three weeks in Vegas with Donovan, the boys' bodyguard and now hers thanks to Dean. The thought of returning to Chicago made her sick to the stomach and she ran a hand across her face, sighing deeply. At least in Vegas she's have Esme and Vitani to keep her company along with Don.

"I'll head back to Vegas. I need to continue house hunting and hopefully I'll be able to spend time with Vitani," she explained. She saw Dean open his mouth to say something but then he shut it promptly, once more making her sigh.

"Dean, I know what you're going to say and believe me while I want nothing more than to move in with you, I still want a place of my own," she said gently, glad that there was no one around to hear their conversation. Standing in a secluded area of catering, the two had been conversing in low tones, not wanting to attract unwanted attention while Don stood a few feet away with his back to them.

"You're practically living there already, why is it so important to have a place of your own?" He asked, his tone held no trace of anger so she was glad that he was willing to discuss this with her rather than explode altogether.

"It's important because what if this-" she gestured between the two "-doesn't last? Where am I supposed to go after that?"

His jaw clenched and Scarlett braced herself by placing a gentle hand against his chest, her eyes looking deep into his blue ones and hoping he'd listen to her rationally.

"Why do you have to be so negative?"

"I'm being practical," she replied, now placing both hands against his chest and trying to soothe him. He responded by looping an arm around her waist but nothing more.

"I'm not saying it _has_ to happen, but if it does, it's better to be prepared," she said, trying to make him see her point. Her protests seemed to be falling on deaf ears for she was awarded with his signature glare.

"From now on, we don't ever discuss this topic again. It's on the 'Banned Topics' list starting now," he said, giving her waist a little squeeze before stepping away and turning on his heel, walking away with her nose held high in the air. She watched him go and the corners of her mouth lifted up in amusement. Who knew Dean "Lunatic Fringe" Ambrose wouldn't like talking about break ups?

"Shall we head to the seat, Miss?" Don asked as he moved closer to where she was standing. She took a look at the raven haired man as he waited for her, eyes narrowing slightly as she tried to remember where she had seen him before she met him at WWE. He cleared his throat and Scarlett shook herself out of it.

"Lead the way," she said. The two began walking towards her seat in the arena and Scarlett paused right outside of the arena doors. She'd been able to walk through the doors of the dining hall with Dean by her side the night before, but tonight it would be different. She would be in attendance with hundreds of people and she didn't know whether or not she had the strength to do this. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief. He was here.

"I ca-," her words were cut short when she turned and was met with not the striking blue she was used to but rather a pair of brown eyes that looked at her warmly.

"Disappointed?" Seth asked, chuckling as he removed his hand and fiddled with the straps around his wrist. She shook her head immediately and smiled at him.

"I have you, don't I?" She asked him, missing the way his face fell and the way he swallowed tightly.

"Always," he responded before looking at Don.

"Keep her safe," he told Don, the man giving him a small bow of understanding before Seth turned his attention to her again.

"Don't think about what's happening around you. Focus on what's happening in the ring. Focus on me," he said. When she looked at him, there was something different in his eyes and Scarlett felt confusion ripple through her as she watched him, trying to make sense of what it was he meant by that statement.

"Focus on Roman. Most importantly, focus on Dean," he continued and just like that Scarlett realized her mind had been going down the wrong road. She smiled at him and he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Enjoy yourself," he said before he turned and left her alone with Don once more.

"Ms. Rayer, this way please," the young man said politely, gesturing through the door. Tonight the attention wouldn't be on her, after all, no one paid so much money to come see her. They came to see their favorite superstars wrestle and she was just a part of the audience. It was time for her to take the step towards freedom, freedom from the confines of her scarf. Tonight, she would be one with the crowd. No negativity, no second guesses.

 _It's not life that's rejecting you, Scar. It's you that's rejecting life._

Dean's words from all those months ago rang in her head and she took a deep breath. No more rejection. It was time for acceptance.

~oOo~

She was completely absorbed in the action taking place inside the ring and Dean smiled as he watched her from where he was hidden behind the black curtains. He could see her perfectly as she jumped onto her feet, cheering enthusiastically as AJ lifted her newly won championship belt up in the air. He saw no sign of discomfort nor did he see her trying to hide as the camera turned towards the brawl between AJ and Nikki that was taking place right in front of her seat. Don stood next to her and he considered giving the man a raise when he firmly shoved a young man as he was making his way towards Scarlett while she was too engrossed in the fight. He was following Dean's instructions to the 'T'.

 _"Make sure no stranger makes contact with her," Dean said to Don as he explained the young bodyguard his duties._

 _"He shouldn't touch, talk, or look her way whatsoever."_

 _"How am I supposed to make sure they don't look her way, Sir?" Don asked, puzzled._

 _"I don't know. Wear a chicken suit or something. I can't risk anyone being attracted to her," Dean snapped. A deep chuckle made him glare towards Roman and the Samoan just shook his head._

 _"Does Scarlett know that you've handed Don the reins to chase away any prospective suitors?" He asked. Dean's glared only hardened and he turned his glare towards Don when he heard him snicker._

 _"She's my girlfriend," he said sharply._

 _"And you're one jealous boyfriend," Roman responded. He opened his mouth to say two choice words but he held his tongue as a small hand came to a rest on his back and she appeared next to him, a soft smile on her face. He'd have to save telling Roman to fuck off for later because the only thing that mattered right now was that she was wearing his shirt._

"You're up next, you know," Roman said, tapping him on the shoulder. Dean sighed and looked over at him.

"I don't want to go. I rarely get to see this side of her," he said quietly, his eyes returning to Scarlett.

When he didn't get an immediate response, he turned to find steel grey eyes watching him with a guarded expression on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. You're up next. She'll have eyes for no one but you," Roman said before he turned on his heel and strode off. Dean's chest swelled with pride and he flexed before cracking his knuckles and heading to Gorilla. Roman's words had sent a fresh wave of confidence through him and he was ready to take on the world…but for now he'd have to settle with taking on The Miz.

~oOo~

"As promised, I'm leaving Don with her when I leave for tour," Roman spoke into the phone in a hushed tone. The line was silent for a few seconds before the gruff voice spoke.

"Her kidnapping has begun to raise questions, Roman. The security cameras Franco installed at your friend's house has shown us evidence that there are people that are interested in her."

"What the hell does that mean?" Roman asked, perplexed and the newfound information.

"The street in front of the house has had a black sedan visit a few times. It parks on the opposite side and spends the entire day there. Nobody goes in, nobody comes out."

"What numbers is she running?" Roman asked.

"That's the thing. She isn't running any," the man replied. A chill went down his spine and Roman gripped his phone tighter.

"Boss, you know I can't skip this tour," he said, exasperation evident in his voice. Cheers burst in the arena behind him and he knew it was because Dean had just made his entrance. He could imagine her face as it lit up to see Dean wrestling but then an image of her battered body surfaced in his mind and he growled.

"I'll have a few men posted around the house when she reaches Vegas. No one will dare make a move on the house with the tight security," he grumbled, a sharp edge to his voice.

"I would hope not. Any harm that comes to her means you're going to be the one that will have to take the brunt of it and I don't like punishing you, Roman," his Boss said. Roman's back burned and he rolled his shoulders back as the memory came flashing back.

 _"You're telling me she was kidnapped, beaten, and on the verge of dying again?" The man asked as he surveyed Roman from where he sat on the black wingback chair. A book was placed carefully across his lap and his fingers were threaded together above it as his elbows rested on the armrests._

 _"Yes, sir," Roman responded._

 _"Angelo, you know what to do," was the only response and he went back to reading._

 _"Yes, Boss."_

 _Roman felt both his arms being grabbed and he was pushed down to his knees as his shirt was ripped to expose his back; a thick piece of rolled gauze being shoved between his teeth. Roman steeled himself from the oncoming pain._

 _"Five lashes should do it," his Boss said as he flipped a page in his book._

 _He heard the sound of metal dragging on the floor and Roman bowed his head. The first blow of the blade whip landed on his back and he his nails into his palm from crying out as the blades cut through the skin on his back. Another blow and he bit down hard on the gauze, his jaw clenching tightly as the pain registered. He felt few trickles of blood slide down his back as his body wailed in agony. The next two lashes were a nightmare for the blades struck in the same pattern as the first two, cutting deeper into his back from the previous blows. His back was wet with his blood and there was sweat pouring down his forehead and chest as he pushed through the pain. The last lash was always the hardest to take and his body tensed as the blades sliced the air and struck him straight in the middle of his back, the pain registering in a blistering heat through his entire body._

 _The hands holding him down hoisted him up to his feet and his knees shook but he managed to remain on his feet as he was released. His back was wet with his blood and his could feel the red liquid staining his jeans from behind as it ran down from the wounds. He met his Boss' gaze and saw the displeasure in his eyes._

 _"You made a vow to protect her, Roman."_

"It was my choice to make, Boss. The pain of your punishment is still less compared to the pain I have to live through every day," Roman responded.

"You're one of my most trusted men and the last thing I want to do is harm one of the few people I trust with my life."

Roman said nothing to those words for his mind had taken a trip down memory lane. It took him a few seconds to pull himself back to his surroundings and he ran a hand through his hair.

"No harm will come to her," he finished before he ended the call and tightened his fingers around the phone. He looked up at the ceiling, taking a few deep breaths and his mind already working up strategies to protect the woman who was slowly beginning to become more meaningful to the world around her.

~oOo~

His heart broke a little every time he saw her look at his best friend with so much affection and just like always, he painted his face with the most cheerful of masks and pretended it didn't affect him. Seth Rollins was breaking slowly on the inside and he was a masochistic bastard who wanted nothing more than to let himself crumble. He was many things but a traitor he was not. It was why he had a stupid grin plastered onto his face as his best friend strode into catering with an arm looped around the shoulders of the woman he was in love with as she talked animatedly about the live show she'd just watched.

"You were great!" Scarlett said to him excitedly as she stepped away from Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. He relished the short amount of contact and then moved away when she pulled back.

"I told you you'd enjoy yourself if you just focused on Dean," he said. Her smile faltered and she glanced at Dean, who had a shit eating grin painted on his face.

"Actually, I was focused on all three of you as well as AJ," she said, her voice dropping as she leaned forward.

"I heard that," Dean said, though he didn't look offended at all. Seth chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good job tonight," he said to Dean and the man returned his compliment with a thumbs up before he tugged Scarlett back to his side, a sign that it was time for him to leave them alone. But he was stopped by a hand encircling his wrist and upon looking back, he found himself face to face with Scarlett.

"Aren't you going to stick around?" She asked him and his entire plan of escaping the arena and barricading himself in his hotel room came crashing down as he heard the hope hidden behind those words. He'd superglue himself to her side if she asked him to. Denying her was something he knew he could never do.

"I was going to get some water," he backtracked. The answering smile was all he needed from her.

"Great, then we'll head to the hotel together once you guys get your stuff!" She said, her smile shifting to Roman who had just joined them, a towel around his neck. Roman glanced at him curiously but Seth just gave him a grin and shook his head, letting the big man know everything was cool. He couldn't let the mask slip, not until he got over her.

~oOo~

"Where is their locker room?" Scarlett asked Don as they idled in the hallway.

"Not too far from here. They will be joini-."

"Could you please take me there?" She asked him, cutting across him and Scarlett threw him a sheepish grin as she ran a hand through her hair when he looked at her perplexed. Dean had told her to wait near their private locker room while he was whisked away by Cesaro and Kevin Owens at the beck and call of Hunter. As Don lead her through the hallways towards her destination, Scarlett mentally hummed an old tune that she remembered from her childhood.

"Here we are," Don said coming to a halt in front of a white door on which a piece of paper was taped with their names scribbled on. Scarlett chuckled as she identified the writing as Seth's due to the uneven scrawl of letters and after a quick knock on the door, she pushed it open and stepped inside while Don remained outside. The first sight she witnessed made her freeze as her lips parted and a gasp made its way through.

Roman glanced over his shoulder, grey eyes widening when he noticed her arrival and the way her eyes trained on his back. As he reached to don his shirt, Scarlett stepped forward and grasped his wrist, making him pause. Her eyes were glued to the crisscrossed patterns on his back that still looked to be very tender.

"How…" She couldn't even bring herself to complete the question as her eyes shifted to him. Like always, she was unable to read anything on his face and it frustrated her how little she could get from this man. Her displeasure evident on her face, she carefully studied the wounds, trying to discern what could've caused such wounds.

"Just a show that didn't go as planned," Roman said with a light chuckled as he freed himself from her grasp and picked up his shirt. Scarlett intervened once more by snatching the shirt away and giving him a hard look.

"I've seen wounds from wrestling shows," she said, frowning when he chose to lie to her about sustaining an injury. "These look nothing like anything I've seen before."

He shrugged her hand off himself and stepped away, out of her reach and shielding his injuries from her. Her concern grew but so did her confusion. Roman wasn't the type that turned her away so casually and here he was, refusing to let her even look at his injuries.

"There's nothing for you to worry about, Babygirl," he said, his trademark grin sliding in place as he gave her a lazy grin. Arms crossing in front of her chest, she fixed him with one of her own trademark stares that said, _I'm not buying it_. He sighed in response and then fished out a muscle shirt and pulled it on. When he didn't offer any other words, Scarlett shook her head and set the shirt she was holding atop his bags.

"Fine. Can you at least get it checked out by the medic? I can go find som-"

"Enough!" The word was sharp and Scarlett fell silent immediately when she spotted the hard look in his eyes and the way his body had tensed. His face was set and while there was no anger, she clearly saw the displeasure written all over it. Was he…was he upset with her? The feeling felt new and Scarlett bit her lip feeling like a kid ready to be chastised.

"I just wanted to help," she muttered before turning to head for the door, her instinct to run kicking in once more. A hand went around her wrist and she was tugged back against his chest as his strong arms wrapped around her. Stunned, Scarlett stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what was happening while his grip tightened around her and one of his hands cradled her head against him.

"I'm not used to being cared about like this. I'm sorry," he said to her. Knowing how foreign it could feel to have someone care for you, Scarlett visibly relaxed and gently rested her hands against his waist, mindful of his sore back.

"It's okay," she said softly. Even though she accepted his explanation, a voice at the back of her head told her that there was something she was missing.

~oOo~

He couldn't risk her going out there and saying something when she was upset with him. It was the last thing he needed at this point, a full blown investigation of the extent of his injuries and more importantly the cause. He'd have to get Hunter's personal medic to take a look at him later but as of right now, he had to make sure the woman in his arms didn't go out and say anything.

When he felt her shift, Roman pulled away just enough to look down at her while keeping her firmly in place. He could see the questions floating in her eyes and he realized he'd have to be extra careful around her. His assignment was to protect her and so far he'd been doing a stellar job. As she looked up at him, Roman wondered if it was a good idea to keep her near him like this. Had he made a mistake? Was being around him proving more dangerous than the isolated life she used to live? Letting out a breath, he pulled her forward and tucked her away in his arms.

He'd failed protecting someone before. He wasn't going to fail again.

* * *

 _So we're getting some more insight into Roman's head and could it be that the seeds of doubt are finally being planted in Scarlett's head? What is going to happen while the boys head off to the European tour? And who exactly is posing to be such a big threat to Scarlett? So many questions that will be answered in due time! As always, reviews are much appreciated!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is In no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

It was dark by the time they reached Dean's home in Las Vegas, Nevada and there was a chill in the evening breeze. Tugging her hoodie tighter around herself, Scarlett huddled closer to Dean as they headed towards the door. Fishing out a key from his pocket, Dean unlocked the door and the two made their way inside, Don bringing in her luggage since Dean wouldn't let her do it.

"Home sweet home," Dean said, a grin on his face as he looked around. Smiling, he turned to her and Scarlett let out a yelp of surprise as he scooped her off her feet. Her arms locked around his neck and she gave him a questioning look.

"Guestroom's to your left, Don," he said to Don, who had ventured towards the alarm system and was surveying it.

"Thank you, sir," he responded and Dean carried her upstairs to her room as she protested with several cries of "Put me down!" and "I can still walk". He relented by gently setting her down on her bed and pecking her lips.

"I won't see you for three weeks after I leave tomorrow morning. I think I deserve to be greedy," he said to her, eyes twinkling with mischief. Scarlett's eyes narrowed and she tapped her nose in admonishment.

"Behave yourself," she said, then laughed when he swooped forward and kissed her cheek. Her heart skipped a few beats at his words and Scarlett felt a hint of worry, wondering if tonight he expected something from her. She knew she wanted him but there was still something holding her back and that…made her nervous.

Dean pressed several gentle kisses to her cheeks and her lips as he lowered both of them flat on the bed. His larger body covered hers while one hand slid down her arm to twine with hers. Their lips fused together once more and Scarlett felt the blast of hunger and longing hit her in strong waves.

~oOo~

"We have arrived safely," Don reported to him as they conversed over a videocall. Roman thanked him, knowing that it was the most he could get from Don what with Seth sitting right next to him. Seth hadn't left the room, which was strange considering he was anything but a homebody. He then inquired about Scarlett's whereabouts, since it was common knowledge that Don was there to 'help' Scarlett should she need it in Dean's absence.

"Mr. Ambrose carried them off to their room," Don replied. Seth stiffened beside him and Roman threw him a questioning gaze. The former only ran a hand through his hair and gave him a thumbs up before returning to staring at the TV screen.

"Hey Don, head on up and let me talk to Scarlett, would you?" Seth asked. A perplexed look came over the young bodyguards face and they saw the slight pinkness appear on Don's face.

"Uh, Sir, I don't thi-."

"Exactly. Don't think, just do!" Seth said, a wide grin on his face. Roman frowned as he looked at Seth, who rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. Don't tell me you actually think Dean's going to sleep with Scarlett like this. Knowing how whipped the guy is, I expect candles and lots of roses," Seth said before he burst into chuckles. There was some truth to Seth's words and Roman had to agree with him, so he turned to Don and gave him a curt nod.

"Go on. You'll be fine," he urged. They waited as they saw Don make his way to the closed door of a room. He knocked on the door and there was a groan of annoyance before the door flew open to reveal an annoyed Dean. He was still fully clothed and Seth gave Roman an "I told you" look that he acknowledged with a grin. Roman could've sworn he saw something akin to relief flash through Seth's eyes but he dismissed it when Seth only waved into the camera.

"Hey Deano!" He exclaimed.

"What the…what do you guys want?" Dean asked, a confused expression marring his face. Scarlett appeared next to him and she waved happily at them.

"Hey you two!" She said.

"Hey babygirl," Roman responded while Seth only waved back at her.

"Don't get too excited Deano, you're due back tomorrow morning and with the grueling schedule we have before we leave for our tour on Friday, you'll need your rest," Seth added, laughing at the anger slowly clouding Dean's face. They saw Scarlett laugh as she twined their hands together and looked at them.

"Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he gets enough sleep before sending him back to you two tomorrow," she laughed.

"Scar!"

"What? I need to sleep on my bed once in a while too, you know," she said to him. Roman and Seth sniggered at the way Dean's face turned sour and he turned away from them muttering something under his breath darkly.

"He'll be fine. So what made you guys ask Don to come rushing over here?" Scarlett asked as Don helped her to her own room while Dean headed to get changed into something more relaxed.

"Don's there for your safety. If anything happens, you call for him first and he'll get in touch with one of us," Roman told her, all amusement flushing away from his tone as he spoke to her.

"I feel like you sent Don here to be my personal bodyguard rather than to help me around while you three are busy," she said to him as she laughed. Inwardly, Roman couldn't help but think how right she was. Don was Hunter and his man through and through. It was why he was still around while so many others had come and gone. Don was Hunter's most trusted and had slowly become Roman's most trusted too, which was why he was giving him Scarlett's responsibility.

While Scarlett and he talked for a while, there were two things that kept bothering Roman. One was that Seth was eerily quiet, choosing only to watch Scarlett as she spoke; and two, the fact Seth didn't seem ready to leave. Number two was something he'd have to deal with immediately because he needed to talk to Don alone. Once he bid his goodbyes to Scarlett with several promises of calling her while they were in Europe, he turned to Seth.

"Could you get me a coffee? I feel a headache coming," he said. Seth looked at him and looked ready to protest but once Scarlett disappeared into her room and Don returned to his own room, Seth stood up and gave him a nod.

"I'll be back soon," he said to Roman before leaving the room once he'd grabbed his wallet off the table.

"Talk to me, Don."

"The car's been here since we reached," Don responded to him.

"The number plate?"

"Like you've been informed, she isn't running any numbers," he said and Roman noticed he had glanced outside the window.

"Brand?"

"It's an Audi A4. Black. It's been murdered entirely so I can't get anything from it," Don continued. Roman pinched the bridge of his nose as Don described the car for him. There were several people who could've owned that car and Roman could find a reason for each of them being there.

"Make sure Dean and Scarlett don't notice it. Specially Dean. He won't leave if he realizes Scarlett's in harm's way," he said to Don. There was another reason why he'd sent Don with Scarlett and Roman was hoping with every finger crossed that his plan would succeed.

 _"You're out of your mind, but it's the only option we have right now," Hunter said to him once Roman finished explaining his plan. The COO looked both worried and impressed with him and in normal circumstances, Roman would've soaked it up with a grin as his ego was stroked. Today was an exception._

 _"Don will stay with her while we're in Europe and I expect him to protect her," he said looking up at Don as he stood a few feet away. Don bowed his head in agreement._

 _"I intend to protect her with my life, Sir," he responded._

 _The three men were huddled in Hunter's office with strict instructions to the rest of the staff to not interrupt. People assumed it was to discuss Roman's future story lines but they couldn't have been more wrong._

 _"What if Dean notices?" Hunter asked._

 _"Don."_

 _"I'll make sure Mr. Ambrose doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary," Don spoke up immediately._

 _"You better. Dean's a loose canon when it comes to her and I don't want him doing anything rash," Roman said._

 _"You're the one to talk," Hunter fired back at him._

 _"I have to do it, Hunter. There's no other way. We have to get Scarlett back to Vegas so whoever is after her can come forth," Roman snapped as he straightened in his seat. His anger pulsed but he reined it in, not wanting to lash out unnecessarily. It was a messy situation that they were in but they needed to know who was after Scarlett._

 _"So you send her back as bait?"_

 _"Do you have a better idea? So far we only know that there are people that come to that house and it's been a month already with no other information. Boss is getting impatient and I'm at my wit's end because I can't be the one protecting the one girl I was tasked to protect all those years ago," his voice increased with every word he spoke and he felt Don grab his shoulder to calm him down. Roman was positively seething._

 _"I'm sending her as bait to draw the bastards that want her out," he said in a clipped tone._

Roman clutched his phone tighter before he ran a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh. If anything happened to Scarlett, Dean would never forgive him. Hell, he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to Scarlett. This was the only way he could bring the perpetrators to light.

~oOo~

She felt the bed dip beside her and Scarlett rolled over, smiling as she was enveloped in strong arms as the familiar scent of leather enveloped her. She'd been lying to herself that she would be able to get through the night without him by her side. It seemed Dean had the same idea for he'd snuck into her room and into her bed, thus here she lay, curled in his arms.

"My gut is telling me not to leave you here alone," he muttered into her hair. She pressed her lips to his pectoral and then looked up at him to see the ocean blue eyes glinting in the light streaming into her room from outside. The room bathed in the white glow of the moon instead of pitch black.

"Dean, I'll be fine. I have Don here with me, Esme will be here, and so will Vitani," she said. Her familiar still had her claws and was fiercely protective of her mistress, unless if Dean, Roman, and Seth were around. The cat was also a traitor with those three in the same room as her. Nevertheless, she knew she had more than enough people looking out for her. What could possibly go wrong?

Her train of thought was interrupted when warm lips settled over hers. It took her a moment to gather herself but by the time she did, he'd carefully maneuvered her onto her back as he hovered over her. She felt the familiar spark of desire in her abdomen as his muscled body pressed against her softer one. Whether it was the fact she wouldn't see him for the next three weeks or if it had just been too long since they'd had been home but Scarlett couldn't find it in her heart to stop him. Even though her ribs were beginning to protest, she didn't want him to stop.

His warm tongue swiped against her lower lip and she parted her lips to allow him to slip his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth where it tangled gently with hers. Scarlett's hands slipped to the hem of his shirt and she pulled it up, their kiss momentarily pausing as he leaned away to shed his shirt. No sooner had the shirt slipped off his torso were their lips fused together while her hands roamed the expanse of his chest.

Scarlett bit back a surprised gasp when he trailed his lips down to her jaw and his teeth nipped sharply before continuing their journey towards her neck. He expertly found the spot that had her digging her nails into his chest, eliciting a low guttural growl from him. She felt his teeth and his lips against her collar bone before he pulled at the collar of her shirt. The sound of ripping material filled her ears and she opened her mouth to lament her shirt but he gave her no time as he pulled the collar lower. She felt the cool air of the room nudge against the exposed skin and Scarlett bit her lip in anticipation.

Another growl escaped him and she squeaked in surprise when she felt him give one tug on her shirt. A loud ripping noise rung across the room and she felt the material give way as he tore her shirt in half down the front. The scraps lay limp against her body as he turned his assault to the freshly exposed skin of her shoulders.

"Dean!" His name was a strangled cry as she felt his lips press against her clavicle. The feeling of his lips disappeared as he reached for her right shoulder and Scarlett winced. Her right shoulder…the nerve damage…she couldn't feel his lips and once more, the memories swam before her eyes. She was reminded of the countless times she'd stood in the little mirror of her bathroom in her B&B and looking at her scarred body. Her hands flattened against his chest as her heart twisted painfully.

"I…stop," she said, surprising herself with how her voice seemed to be strong. He retracted immediately and Scarlett pull the material of her shirt to cover herself up as he reached over to turn on the light.

"Don't!" She said to him, grabbing his wrist.

~oOo~

Dean knew.

He knew the moment he'd touched her right shoulder that something had gone wrong. She'd tensed under him and moment later she'd told him to stop. There was a dull ache in his chest and he wanted to grab her and shake her to tell her that he saw nothing wrong with her. He held back and instead chose to pull her into his arms.

"When will you start seeing yourself through my eyes?" He asked her.

"Dean, I can't…feel," she said, struggling to get the word 'feel' past her lips.

"Feel _me_."

He took a hold of her wrists and placed both her hands on his chest, right over his heart before leaning down to take her lips.

"Feel how my heart races every time I kiss you," he whispered against her lips before he tugged her hands lower to his abdomen where the muscles flexed underneath her fingertips.

"Feel how my body reacts to everything you do to me whenever I feel your touch," he said, a gentle nip on her bottom lip had her parting her lips for him only to have him draw away from her. He gently nudged her legs apart as he settled himself between them. Her eyes widened as she felt him through the thin material of her pajamas. The hard bulge nudging against her center as he steadied himself on his hands.

"Feel what I feel and know that you're the woman that makes my blood run south," Dean growled as he shifted against her, pressing himself further to her clothed center. She arched her back as her hands gripped his biceps. He touched her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead before his hand slid down to push the scraps of material away from her torso, revealing her bared breasts to his gaze.

He couldn't help himself.

"Dean?" Her voice was hoarse as he said his name moments before he ducked his head and his lips enclosed over her right nipple. She mewled as he suckled, drawing the bud to a hard peak, the other hand gliding up her side to tweak the other one. She was exquisite and Dean didn't know how he would be able to restrain himself from taking her right then and there. He released her nipple to fondle her breasts in both hands, taking time to get to know the way they felt. A quick glance told him she was lost to the feeling of his hands on her, her eyes closed and lips parted as short puffs of breath escaped her.

Dean saw the scars that crisscrossed her torso and once more he found himself more intrigued by them. They decorated her body like beautiful tattoos that begged him to trace them with his eyes, his lips, his tongue. So he did.

His lips trailed between the valley of her breasts, following the long jagged line as it twisted around the underside of her right breast and twirled up to her nipple. A nip to her dusky nipple had her jerking underneath him, pressing her body further against him. His tongue continued its journey down south, dipping into her navel, before he followed another scar that led him to her waist.

Her lack of sleep was definitely taking a toll on her body and he made a mental note to tell Don to monitor what she ate in her absence. His thoughts were interrupted when her fingers slid into his hair, curling into the strands. She was beautifully responsive and it only made him ache even more.

His eyes caught the faint bruises on her side and the lust filled haze was broken. He tore himself away from her body, rolling off of her as his body protested angrily. This was the second time he was close to losing control with her. Grabbing the covers, he pulled them up to cover her bared chest before he sat up.

"Wha…?" Her eyes were clouded with lust and confusion, making him want to double back on his decision to stop. Hell he had to stop. With the way he was, he knew he'd only hurt her.

"I can't hurt you, Scar," he said, touching her cheek gently. Her brows furrowed before she pulled herself up into a sitting position. The covers fell and Dean glanced down, letting out a strangled growl as he pushed the covers up to her neck once more.

"I'm fine…I'm more than ready," she said to him.

 _Fuck. I have to get out of here_.

"When I get back, you'll be mine," _I promise._ The last part was a vow to himself and he knew he'd have some serious blue balls while on this damn tour.

"But…"

~oOo~

He couldn't be doing this to her. Not right now. Not after he'd made her understand the way he saw her. She'd done as he'd asked and felt only him and she'd lost herself to his expert lips and tongue. Her body was on fire and she could feel her core throbbing with need. Her nipples were sensitive and the brush of the covers did nothing to ease her.

 _Then why couldn't they continue?_

The fact she was still slightly, _slightly_ , bruised was just an excuse. It had to be because she saw the desire shining in his eyes as clear as day.

"But nothing. Do you think I'll be able to leave tomorrow if I don't stop now?" He asked her, his voice deeper than normal. That phrase stumped her and Scarlett took a moment to gather rationality. He was right. If they did continue then not even she would have the strength to send him away in the morning.

"But…what about you?" She asked him after a few moments of silence. When he gave her an inquisitive look, she clarified herself by dropping her gaze to the noticeable bulge in his sweatpants.

"That is for me to worry about. Get some sleep," he said to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Dean, wait!" She said grabbing his wrist to prevent him from leaving. Confusion flittered across his face as he looked down at her and Scarlett felt her confidence escaping her at the speed of light.

"Let me…help you with that," she offered, her face heating up considerably. There was a sound akin to a stifled groan before he ripped his hand free.

"Sleep," was all he said before he fled from her room.

* * *

 _I'm evil. Honestly though, would_ anyone _have been able to survive three weeks of these two being away from each other after finally sleeping together? We'll soon have Scarlett all by her onesie and some revelations will be made. Currently in the process of working on the next chapter! Yuss!_

 _Please also take note of the username change from TheShieldsMistress to LucifersSin. The change was done to keep all my works under one username since this gets posted concurrently on AO3 too._

 _Reviews and thoughts always appreciated!_

 _\- K._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is In no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Scarlett allowed him to hold her as long as he wanted even though she could sense the driver's impatience as he tapped the horn lightly. Dean's bags were already placed in the boot and he had turned and enveloped her in a tight hug, refusing to let her go.

"Call me immediately if you need me, alright?" He asked her, parting slightly to look at her. She didn't want him to go just yet either but she also knew he had a schedule to keep so she pulled away from him completely and gently nudged him towards the car.

"Go. Or you'll be late for your flight," she said to him. He bent down to brush his lips against hers and Scarlett felt him lingering, thus with much difficulty she tore her lips free from his.

"Go."

Throwing her one final glance, Dean climbed into the cab and gave her a wave before the driver reversed, driving off. Scarlett stood there for a few seconds before she felt Don's presence hovering near her.

"If you could get back into the house please, Miss," he said to her, motioning towards the entrance of the house. She nodded and turned, walking into the house and missing the black sedan's doors close sharply and Don's hand going to the inside of his coat, eyes darting to look at her before his gaze roamed around the street.

Vitani, whom Esme had brought with her when she arrived, strolled towards her and Scarlett bent down to pick her up. She laughed as Vitani rolled around in her arms, happy to be back with her and Scarlett headed to the living room to sit down on the carpet and play with Vitani.

Esme busied herself in work while Don disappeared up the steps talking on the phone in hushed tones. That left her all to herself and Scarlett looked around herself then down at her cat.

"For someone who loved isolation, I think I feel lonely," she mused, twitching the feather wand that Vitani was playing around with. The yellow eyes turned to regard her before the feline padded over to her mistress and hopped into her lap.

"I know, you're here. I've just gotten used to…people," she said after a small pause. She never thought she would be saying those words again but being with Dean, Seth, and Roman for the past few months had slowly made her more comfortable with other people. She fell into a silence again as she played with Vitani. She could hear Don talking on the phone upstairs, although his words were muffled, and Esme was bustling around in the kitchen, the odd tinkering of the pots and pans ringing through the air every now and then.

 _Might as well get used to this,_ she thought to herself.

It would be a long three weeks.

~oOo~

Three days had passed and Scarlett was downright bored.

Dean and her had barely been able to talk because of the time difference and also because of how busy they were. The max she heard from him was the countless messages he'd send every morning and evening, to which she'd reply happily. As for a proper telephone conversation, nothing.

What surprised her more was the fact that she'd heard nothing from Seth and Roman. Scarlett had waited for word from them but hadn't gotten anything. Instead, Dean was the one that had told her they were both doing well when she'd asked. She knew the Europe tour was a busy time for all of them but she couldn't deny that it stung when the two hadn't bothered to send her a message. Even AJ and Randy had managed to message her!

Scarlett had let it go for now, opting to ignore it and be more understanding of their schedule. Several negative thoughts had run through her head, the top one being that they had forgotten about her, but she'd rubbished them immediately and chose to focus on more positive thoughts. Don had picked up on her distress and had suggested that they go to the park nearby. Hence, here she sat on the park bench under the shade of the tree, watching kids play around. Don was hovering behind her and she'd suggested he sit down but he'd politely declined. She heard his phone ring and turned her head to look at him.

"Take it," she urged him when he looked ready to ignore it. He gave her an uncertain look and Scarlett responded with a smile.

"I'll be fine for a few minutes," she told him. He still looked uncertain but nevertheless stepped away to attend the call.

Scarlett took a deep breath, soaking in the fresh air and leaned her head back against the back of the bench, shutting her eyes and letting the music from Mother Nature soothe her.

"Romero Alvarez…yes…"

Her eyes snapped open and Scarlett sat up straight, her hearing focusing on Don's hushed words. _Romero Alvarez_. She knew that name. She knew it all too well.

 _"So you let that lawyer friend of yours show up whenever he wants?" Her mother yelled at her father. It was just another one of those nights where her parents were fighting and Scarlett had barricaded herself in her room, trying her level best to drown out the screams._

 _"Romero Alvarez is my right hand man, Katherine. There's nothing you should be worried about!" Her father yelled back._

 _"I don't trust him and I don't want him near me or Scarlett," Katherine snapped. Scarlett heard grumbling and short while later the doorbell rang. Scarlett, out of curiosity, peeked out her room's window, which faced the front of the house and allowed her to see the front door. She spotted a man wearing a long beige overcoat with glasses standing before the door, holding a briefcase. She didn't understand why her mother was so worried about this person, he had a kind looking face and he appeared the same age (or maybe a few years older) than her father. Maybe her mother was just overreacting?_

 _"You'll regret not trusting him, Katherine. If there ever comes a time when you need me, he might be your only hope," she heard her father say. There were footsteps thundering through the hallway and down the stairs and short while later the door downstairs opened and slammed shut._

 _Scarlett watched as her father set off down the stone walkway with Mr. Alvarez trailing behind him. The two men took a seat in a black sedan and she watched as the car zoomed down the road and disappeared as it turned at the end of the road._

"Lawyer…shouldn't find out…no…secured."

The words coming out of Don's mouth were faint and she could only make out a few of them. The name had sparked that memory and the few words she heard from Don's mouth sounded almost like a confirmation of her suspicions. She craned her neck trying to hear more of his conversation as curiosity began to sneak its way into her.

If it was the Romero Alvarez that she thought it was, why did Don know him? Why did he take his name? What shouldn't be found out? What was secured? Why did the company call upon a bodyguard for a lawyer? Wasn't the legal team supposed to handle that? Question upon question filled her head and Scarlett turned to look at Don, the moment he noticed her attention was on him, he dropped his voice further and soon after ended the call.

Don returned to stand behind her and Scarlett faced the front again, confusion and curiosity piling within her. She thought she was thinking too deeply of things but the name had definitely brought back memories and while there could definitely be other lawyers with the same name, her gut told her not to let this matter go just yet.

"Miss, I think it is time we return home," Don suggested. Scarlett glanced at her wristwatch, noting how they'd been here only half an hour. Truthfully, it was definitely very warm and she was craving the iced tea that she'd seen Esme put into the refrigerator earlier in the morning. Too wrapped up in her own thoughts, she missed how Don seemed to be hovering close and the three men in dark clothes that had begun to approach them. She also missed how the three men stopped and retreated when their gazes fell on another black sedan parked at the opposite side of the park.

When they returned home, Scarlett made a beeline for the kitchen with Vitani trotting behind her and jumping onto the counter.

"Down," she said firmly to her cat and the cat complied immediately, choosing instead to slink around her ankles.

"Ms. Rayer, do you have any plans to leave the home today?" Don asked, poking his head into the kitchen while she was adding a lemon wedge to her tall glass of iced tea.

"I was hoping to go to the mall," she responded.

"I think it is best if we stay home today, Miss," he said to her. Scarlett paused and turned to look at him inquisitively. Her eyes narrowed when he looked away from her and her thoughts were once more returned to his earlier phone conversation.

"Don," she started. "Is everything okay?"

"I have been instructed to keep you safe, Miss. The temperature is very warm and I fear for my life if you suffer from a heat stroke or any other health issues," he answered. Scarlett stared at him dumbfounded before she burst out into chuckles. The bodyguard looked uncomfortable before her and she shook her head.

"Dean put you up to this?" She asked.

"I was told to protect you, Miss," he repeated and Scarlett waved him off.

"Alright, alright. We'll stay at home. I don't want you getting into trouble," she said, still laughing as she made picked up her glass and headed to the living room to read one of the crime novels she found lying around the house. Before she lost herself to the words that the author had written, she picked up her phone and sent a quick text to Dean that read: "Cut Don some slack. I know you told him to keep me safe but honestly, I don't think a trip to the mall will kill me."

She put her phone away and reached for the book, except her eyes caught the headlines on the Las Vegas newspaper that was sitting right next to it. The picture of the Mob Museum caught her eye and she reached for it, unfolding it to read it. As her eyes read the description of the "Special Exhibition" at the museum that featured new exhibits from the recent decade.

Remembering how much she'd enjoyed her previous visit, she grabbed her phone again and flipped it open to scroll through and find the number for Dean's trusted tour guide, Travis. Scarlett smiled at how long it had taken to convince Dean to hand her Travis' number. She'd burst out into laughter when he'd told her in a tight voice that Travis was interested in her and had assured him that she was simply interested in the history of the organized crime world. She dialed Travis' number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Travis, this Scarlett. We met a few months ago whe-."

"Mr. Ambrose's girlfriend! Of course I remember you, Ms. Rayer!" He responded enthusiastically. Scarlett couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm up when he said that and cleared her throat.

"What can I help you with?" He asked.

"I saw the news about the Special Exhibition and I-."

"I would be honored to give you a tour, Miss! I can book you in tomorrow at 2 PM. That time is restricted to guided tours only so there won't be many people around and you can take a look completely at ease. Of course there's…," Travis continued talking explaining all there was to do at that time with the guided tour and Scarlett held back her laughter at his enthusiasm. He truly was very enthusiastic about his work.

One she got off the phone with him, Scarlett wrote another message to Dean, telling him how she was going to go to the museum tomorrow. She also added a little heart emoji when she asked him if he remembered the last time they went there and then mentally smacked herself after sending the message.

 _That looks too childish, Scarlett,_ she chastised herself as she stared at the heart emoji she'd sent with her message. Distance did indeed make the heart grow fonder and Scarlett wondered if this is how the whole clingy girlfriend mode started from. Expelling the thought from her head, she settled back on the couch and delved into her book, while slurping on her iced tea.

~oOo~

'I don't know what you're talking about. DON'T spend too much time alone with Travis and make sure Don is with you at all times! And how can I forget out first unofficial date?'

Scarlett stared at the pink heart he'd sent right back at her and then burst out into a fit of giggles. If only people knew that Dean Ambrose loved using emojis, especially colorful heart emojis, in his texts.

"You have no idea how much I miss you," she recorded the voice message and sent it to him before turning to prepare for her trip to the museum. Donning a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Scarlett headed out the door to where Don stood with the car door open. The young man did his job a bit too perfectly and there were times Scarlett would forget he was even there even though he would be standing right next to her.

Just as Travis had informed her, the museum was quite empty when she arrived and the young man who had given her the tour last time stood near the ticket booth, waiting.

"Good to see you again, Travis!" She said, greeting him with a slight hesitancy. After all, it was the first time he would be seeing her without her scarf. He looked at her and his face split into a delighted smile as he rushed forward to greet her.

"Ms. Rayer!" He said excitedly. Don was in front of her within a blink of an eye, a hand wrapped firmly around Travis' shoulder to stop him from reaching for her hand. She looked at the blank faced Don and to the perplexed Travis then sighed.

"It's okay, Don. He's harmless," she said to him. The bodyguard looked at her and opened her mouth, no doubt to tell her that it was her ever caring boyfriend's doing but she waved him off.

"Dean's not here and the purpose is to relax, not aggravate me," she said pointedly. He contemplated her words before his grip loosened and he returned to stand behind her. Travis rubbed his arm before he held out a hand to shake her hand in greeting.

"It's good to see you, Ms. Rayer," he said, smiling hesitantly, eyes darting to Don as if anticipating an attack of sorts.

"Same here. Thank you for taking time to show me around," she replied politely, glad that his treatment towards her had not changed due to the lack of her scarf. Rather it was her bodyguard's imposing stature that had Travis' eyes darting to him every now and then.

"Shall we start the tour then?" He asked her.

Just like the first time she'd been here, Scarlett was entirely absorbed in her exploration. More so with the Special Exhibit being up that housed the recent crime lords and their history. Her questions were never ending and her interest unwavering, something that delighted her tour guide as he animatedly talked her through everything. Even Don appeared to be quite impressed for he too asked Travis a question or two, reminding Scarlett of his presence next to her.

"And this is the last stop for the day," he said coming to a stop before an exhibit of what were the remains of a car that had been blown to smithereens.

"The car in which the Russian crime lord Yazov Valentinovich was killed," Travis explained. He went on to talk about Valentinovich's many illegal activities as well has how much money he'd managed to gather in his lifetime from his activities. Scarlett listened intently as he continued to speak while her eyes gazed at the remains of the car.

"Who took him out?" She asked, peering at the bumper of the car.

"Many names have come up but no one's been able to confirm the perpetrator," Travis replied.

"Really?" Scarlett asked, straightening to look at Travis in surprise. She vaguely felt Don stiffen beside her and she glanced at him only to find his jaw tightening.

"Ms. Rayer, you must be getting tired," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We should head home."

Scarlett shrugged his hand off her shoulder and turned back to Travis, not tired at all and not ready to go home just yet. Her interest in this stuff was surprising even to herself but Travis was her best source of information at the moment. Leaving right now would mean she would have to come back another day and by then who knows if the exhibition would still be open.

"If he was such a big name in crime, could it be that he was killed by a gang or something?" Scarlett asked.

"Your interest in this subject astounds me, Ms. Rayer. I mentioned it to Mr. Ambrose too and he threatened me to stay away from you last time you two came," Travis said, his face going grim as he remembered the ordeal. Scarlett blinked as her mind went back to the time Dean and her had come here. She remembered Dean returning to the museum while she waited outside and coming back to her looking more satisfied than ever.

"He threatened you?" She asked, perplexed at the newfound knowledge.

"Hmm, he returned after he told you to wait outside to warn me not to get closer to you. Anyway, I learnt my lesson but considering he's not here, I have no fear in saying that you are by far my favorite person to take on the tour," Travis responded. Scarlett chuckled and her attention returned to the car once more, intrigue lighting up her eyes once more.

"It's so strange. No one's been able to figure out the perpetrators even though he died last year," she said. Had it been anyone else, she was sure the police would've blown a gasket looking for the ones responsible.

"Lots of names have been thrown about and the one person who seems to be the most plausible suspect has been investigated but cleared," Travis continued. Scarlett looked at him and once more she felt Don's hand grip her shoulder.

"Whose?" She asked.

"Ms. Rayer, I do think we sh-."

"The Kingpin himself, Cassio Zaro, of course."

* * *

 _FFN is seriously annoying me right now. Been trying to upload this chapter since yesterday, argh! Anyway, a bit of a filler chapter but one that sheds light on the new turn of events. This chapter was supposed to be longer but I had to split it into two because it was getting too long. Enjoy and do leave me with a review if you can! Until next time!_


End file.
